I Owe It All to You, Naruto
by LightBender
Summary: Naruto's mistake becomes Sasuke's gain when the stakes are high. NaruHinaSasu.
1. The Mistake He Made

_**The Mistake He Made**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot.

**AN: **This is based loosely on the song 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' by Relient K. I saw an AMV for this, by NikkiUchiha915. It gave me the idea to write the triangle into a story. Also, please don't hate me too much for what happens with Naruto. My new editor hated me and Naruto (he likes Naruto a little) by the time he was done with the chapter. R&R!

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked a timid voice.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai turned to see Hinata standing there. She was staring at her feet. Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino stood a few feet behind her.

"What, Hinata?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I-I was wondering if—you know," she fumbled for words and turned bright pink. "You w-wanted to—um…"

Sakura smiled and whispered in Naruto's ear. "She's trying to ask you out. Help her out and say yes."

"Um, sure?" Naruto said, thinking about Sakura.

Hinata looked up gratefully and smiled. Sakura instantly took over setting up the date. "How about tonight, at Ichiraku's?"

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted happily as Hinata nodded. Sakura and Kurenai were happy that Hinata had finally worked up the courage to ask him out; it didn't matter that Sakura had to help her out. Kiba was disapproving, since he liked Hinata a lot, but decided to let it go. Her happiness was more important than his. Shino and Sai were impassive.

After a few dates, Naruto, at Sakura's goading, asked Hinata to become his girlfriend. She accepted. They were fifteen. Everyone said they made a cute couple. Naruto didn't care. He was always thinking about Sakura. He kept it hidden pretty well. Everyone was ignorant to his true feelings.

When they were eighteen, Sasuke returned in early autumn. He was different from who he had been. He was hardened. He had killed his brother, Orochimaru, and what was left of the Akatsuki. Killing that many toughened him. He had begun to lose contact with his emotions, locking them up.

After a week of arguing, Sasuke was allowed to live in Konoha permanently. His loyalty had been tested and found worthy. That day, Sakura talked to Sasuke a second time about her feelings towards him. Naruto found out the next day that it had not turned out well for Sakura. She had been turned down. Harshly. Perfect opportunity.

Hinata was going to go meet Naruto at Ichiraku's for dinner. She was running slightly late and decided to cut through park. Besides, it was a nice autumn day. As she walked through the park, she saw a flash of spiky, blond hair run by her. Naruto hadn't seen her, which was odd, plus he was running in the opposite direction. This odd behavior lead her to follow him. He lead her to a bench underneath a sakura tree where Sakura sat. He slid down next to her. Hinata hid herself behind the tree, listening to the conversation.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Her voice was level and calm. His was happy and exuberant.

"So…I heard that Sasuke turned you down."

"If you're here about that, you should know—"

"Sakura-chan! I'm not here to make fun of you. I want to ask you if you'd like to be my girlfriend."

Hinata's and Sakura's jaws dropped. Sakura recovered and said, "Naruto-kun, you're dating Hinata-chan!"

"So?" His tone was disdainful.

"You're asking me to hurt one of my best friends!" Sakura was outraged.

"I'll dump her first. I never really liked her anyways. I only dated her 'cuz you told me to."

Hinata felt hot tears run silently down her face. But, the cruelty didn't stop there. "She's also too quiet and boring. She stutters all the time. She's also pretty ugly. She's got a good chest, but that's all."

"NARUTO!!! How can you say these things?"

"Easily. They're all true."

"She's had a crush on you since the Academy!"

"Oh well. Times change. She should hook up with Kiba. **He** likes her."

"Naruto, why?"

"You told me to."

"You have to tell her the truth. Let her break up with you." Sakura's voice was tight with anger. "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah, yeah. After I'm through with Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but, well, Lee-kun proposed to me, yesterday, when he was comforting me after Sasuke and, well, I accepted." She held up her hand. A gold band with the Leaf symbol was on her ring finger. "We're engaged. The wedding's in the spring."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!"

"Lee-kun comforted me and I realized how I never really like Sasuke. It was just some stupid crush. He's always loved me and been there for me. I've always loved him; it just took me some time to figure it out."

"But—I love you!!!" Naruto sounded desperate.

"You're too late. You have Hinata, even though you've been stupid for the past few years. I'm not sure you really deserve her. I'd figure out how to fall in love with her."

"I can't—"

"Don't bother," Hinata said, facing Naruto and Sakura. Tears fell swiftly down her face and to the ground. Her waist length indigo hair had fallen partly into her face as she had moved out from behind the tree.

Naruto was in front of her in a heartbeat. He couldn't lose two people in the same day. "Hina-chan," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Hinata jerked away and said, "D-Don't call me that or t-touch me. L-Leave me a-alone. W-We're through U-Uzumaki-san."

"What? No, Hinata, come back!" Naruto cried as Hinata ran away. "Wait! I can explain!"

"Good going, Naruto. I hope you're happy!" Sakura shouted. "Good-bye."

'Why?' Naruto wondered as he walked back into town. 'Why do I have to lose Sakura to one of my friends? Why did Hinata have to hear?'

Naruto closed his eyes. As tears slid out, he saw Hinata. Hinata, timidly sitting next to him at Ichiraku's. Hinata, working up her courage and hugging him. Hinata, smiling. 'How could I be so blind?'

Hinata ran into the Hyuga compound. Past her father, who looked surprised to see her home so early. Past her cousin, who looked confused to see her home when she should be on her date and had tears on her face. Past her sister, who asked her what was wrong. She slammed her bedroom door closed and lay down face first on the bed. Tears fell out, but only a few. There were only so many tears she could cry.

Hearing a knock at the door, she said, "Yes?"

"Hinata-sama," Neji's voice said. "Is anything the matter?"

"No. Nothing's the matter," Hinata said, calmly and coolly.

"Then why are you home early? Why are you crying? I can tell that you're lying. Need I remind you that I have the Byakugan?"

"No, nii-san. I'm home early, because," Hinata paused, trying to think. "I'm home early because I broke up with Uzumaki-san."

"Why?" Neji was surprised. Hinata had liked Naruto for so long and was always happy when she saw him.

"It's of no importance. I would like to get some rest, nii-san," Hinata said, formally.

"Very well, Hinata-sama."

Hinata saw him leave and then relaxed. She didn't feel like explaining everything to him. Or anyone else for that matter. She just wanted to lie down on her bed and not think anymore. But, her mind would not be silent.

'You know that it's all your fault, right? If you weren't so weak, he'd have like you. If you didn't stutter all the time…'

Hinata sat up. She just wanted to forget all about Naruto. It would be easier for both of them if she just disappeared. Standing up, she made her way across. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she stopped. Naruto had always loved her long, straight hair. 'I don't need to keep him happy anymore,' she reasoned as she picked up the pair of scissors. 'I never like my hair this long anyways.'

She put down the scissors and viewed what she had done. Her hair now chin-length, short and easy. It didn't look pretty, but she didn't want to look pretty. Hinata didn't care anymore. The one guy who she had liked, didn't like her but one of her friends. She was still in shock. Numbness would set in later.

Hinata looked down at the clothes she wore. She had dressed up slightly just for him, even though she knew they'd just be going to Ichiraku's. She never wanted to see these clothes again. Reaching into her closet, she looked for something that didn't have memories tied to it.

Hinata tried to leave the house as inconspicuously as possible. Unfortunately, Neji ran into her.

"Hello Hinata-sama—what happened to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"Obviously. Why?"

"It was too long. Let me pass."

"What are you wearing?"

Hinata looked down at her clothes. A black, Asian style top and a long skirt with slits up the sides. Underneath, she was wearing navy blue shorts. "I needed a change. Please let me by."

"Where are you going?" Neji asked as she forcibly tried to move him. She wasn't strong enough and only moved him an inch. He didn't seem perturbed.

"Training grounds."

Neji moved aside and sent her nearly sprawling. She caught herself and walked off. 'Something's definitely going on with Hinata-sama. Something to do with Uzumaki. I'll have to talk to him…'

Hinata repeatedly punched the wooden training post. Her hands hadn't started bleeding yet, which was a good sign. It was releasing all the tensions she was feeling because of Naruto. She was so engrossed that she jumped when someone spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Turning around, she said, "U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's eyes flashed and he repeated his question.

"I'm t-training."

"Hn…" His stare was disbelieving. Finally, he spoke. "Fight me."

"W-What?" Had she heard him correctly?

"Fight me. I don't have all day."

Hinata suffered a mental battle before going into her stand. She activated her Byakugan as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The red shone eerily in the near-darkness. She waited, hoping he would attack first. When he didn't, she gathered her courage and ran at him.

Faking left, she twisted towards his right. He dodged it and hit down on her wrist. She pushed herself away from his, testing out her wrist. It was fine, just bruised. She could live with bruises. 'Guess I better just seal up his chakra holes; no Jugen. I don't want to cause lasting damage,' Hinata thought to herself.

Once again, she ran at him. This time, straight at him. Sasuke was ready. He dodged her hits, much thanks to the Sharingan. He aimed a hit at her face, but she dropped to the ground and swiped her leg across the ground, aiming for his ankles. He jumped in the nick of time. She straightened and quick successions of hits followed. Sasuke dodged most of them, but a few of them were too quick for even his increased speed. He kicked her back, where she landed on the ground. Hard.

Sasuke waited to see if she would get up. He was slightly surprised to see her get up so quickly. He had heard about her fight with her cousin and hadn't expected much of a fight. He was wrong.

Hinata shook her head and tried to think. She was running out of strategies. She didn't want to have to resort to the Jugen. 'Might as well try the Kaiten. Nii-san taught it to me a while ago. It should work.'

Sasuke had never seen the Kaiten actually be preformed. He knew the theory, but hadn't actually prepared to be against it. As he took his turn flying back, he thought, 'She's interesting. I didn't expect a fight, though I wanted to fight a Hyuga. I got my wish.'

Sasuke stood up and pushed his Leaf headband up (Naruto had returned his several days ago). Hinata was nearly bent over double, panting. The Kaiten had taken a lot out of her. Sasuke walked over to her.

"Good fight," he said mildly.

"T-Thank you. You f-fought well also," Hinata said between breaths.

"Here." He offered her a water bottle. Not meeting her eyes, he said, "Just drink it. I didn't poison it."

After standing up, Hinata looked down, blushing. He was standing _very_ close. Sasuke didn't look at her as he said, "Come here tomorrow at around three. We can train."

"A-All right." Hinata was confused. Sasuke was antisocial and aloof. And here he was, telling her to come train with him. What was he playing at? "G-Good night."

As he watched her walk off, Sasuke wondered what had possessed him to tell her to come back. He liked his solitude. She _was_ quiet, though. Barely spoke and always blushed. She was a good fighter. He'd see what it would come to. If she got too close, he'd break it off. Like he'd done so many times before.


	2. It's Haunting Them

_**It's Haunting Them**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the plot.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating for a bit. I'll try and update this story at least once every two weeks during the summer. I don't know. Bear with me please! On a totally unrelated note, I'm going to be playing 'Sadness and Sorrow' at my moving up ceremony tomorrow night. This will be interesting.

* * *

More tears were shed that night. 

As the indigo-haired young woman lay in bed, trying to go to sleep, the memories of the day kept coming back to haunt her. How she longed for sleep. Blissful, unfeeling sleep. To forget what had happened today. That's what she wanted. Yet, she was not blessed with the indifference of sleep. The same images kept replaying in her mind, unstopping. Relentlessly. Harshly. Her tears glittered from the moonlight.

In the center of the village, a spiky blond haired teenager could get no rest. He kept trying to figure out what had gone wrong that day. So many things had happened. It was his fault, everything that had happened. His words were carved on his chest, so all could see. What made everything worse, was how true the words were. From his point of view at least. Her retaliation still stung him. As did the words of his, for lack of better words, true love. A few tears hung to his cheeks as he tossed and turned, trying to banish her image from his mind.

In an empty house surrounded by memories of happier times, a raven-haired young man sat, staring out the window. What had possessed him? He hated being with other people, especially girls. Girls were too sentimental for the work of a shinobi. They could never be cold enough. They were too gentle. Training with girls was just as bad. Training with anyone was bad. No one could keep up with his pace. There had been one single person who had been able to. His brother. The one who had killed so many. The one who had left him alive, not as a reprieve but because he wanted someone to try and hurt him. Well, he had certainly taken care of his brother. It hurt him more than it could have ever hurt his brother. A single tear fell down his face as he remembered, but it was brushed aside hurriedly. He would not waste anymore time or thoughts on his late brother.

-

Hinata moved woodenly through her work the next day. She didn't want to be noticed. She didn't want to be distracted. She was too absorbed in all that ran through her mind. Images kept flying through her mind. Every patient reminded her of it.

_Blond haired man—Naruto running to the park. Flash of green eyes—Sakura sitting on the bench. A pale skinned teenage boy—Sasuke handing her the water bottle. Red cloth—Sakura's dress. Flash of orange—Naruto's jumpsuit. Dark eyes—Sasuke's eyes. _

It all became so muddled. She was losing it. Naruto was everywhere, haunting her. She had to get out. Heart racing, she backed away from the patient and ran from the room. The nurse looked after her in bewilderment. Hinata just had to get away. Anywhere, somewhere, was better than here. She couldn't stay here.

Leaning over the balcony, Hinata took in deep breaths of air. Fresh, clean air. She tried to relax, but felt her muscles stiffen, almost in resentment. She needed to run. But, she couldn't desert in the middle of her shift. 'Calm down. Relax. Everything's fine.' Hinata wondered vaguely who she was trying to kid. Her heart had started to relax when someone came up from behind her.

"Hinata?"

Spinning around, Hinata said, "T-Tsunade-sama, y-you startled me."

"Is everything all right?" Tsunade looked very concerned.

"Of course. Everything's fine," Hinata replied, trying to keep her voice light.

"Hinata, you're not a very good liar. What's wrong?"

"How do you even know anything's wrong?" Hinata was shocked by her own boldness.

But, she couldn't take back the words. They hung in the air like a kunai, ready to attack.

"You're acting different," Tsunade said, wondering what was going on. Hinata had been her most polite and diligent student. "You've never run out during your shift before, not even when you were sick. And you're dressed all in black." Tsunade pointed to the black t-shirt and capris. "You cut your hair. Your chakra pattern is more erratic than I've ever seen it. You have circles under your eyes and you seem stressed."

Hinata said nothing. All of those things were true. She dared not dispute the truth.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"Help? No one can help me." Hinata's voice was harsh and disbelieving. "I once

depended on others. I just learned the lesson I've been denying for so long: you can't count on anyone else!" It was the most passionate response anyone in Konoha had ever heard from her. She was usually so cool and quiet. Tsunade felt like she wasn't looking at Hinata but someone else in her place.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me," Hinata said, her head bowed. Her voice was soft and gentle as it normally was. "I don't know what got into me."

Tsunade wasn't sure what to say at first. She decided to continue pursuing the information. "Hinata, what's bothering you? You can tell me anything."

Hinata gazed out into space. Should she trust Tsunade? She choose to tell her some of it. "I-I'm just going through a-a bit of a rough spot with N-right now. It'll be f-fine. I just need to a-adjust to it."

Tsunade looked at her skeptically. She could tell Hinata was withholding information, but it wasn't serious. It wasn't like it was a mission. It wasn't really important. Tsunade just felt a fondness for the frail girl who many believed should not be a jonin, even though she had earned it. Tsunade had watched over her when Hinata followed the route of her friends and started training to become a medic. When there was no pressure on her, she could do anything she wanted to. She had power, she just refused to acknowledge it. She had talent, but she ignored it and put herself down. No amount of reassurance could change her thoughts.

"I need to get back to m-my shift," Hinata said when Tsunade didn't respond. "T-Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome," Tsunade said absent-mindedly as Hinata walked quickly inside.

Tsunade leaned against the barrier on the balcony. Placing her elbows on the top, she cradled her chin. She had just gotten comfortable and ready to think when someone else entered the balcony. A pink-haired kunoichi. Her ex-apprentice. Sakura.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, smiling and trying to look cheerful. Tsunade saw through the disguise easily.

"What's wrong with you?" Tsunade didn't mean to sound so blunt, but she was slightly irritated.

"We-ell," Sakura began, clasping her hands.

"Don't give me the song and dance. Just tell me."

"Naruto didn't take me getting married to Lee well."

"Why didn't he?" Tsunade had been informed immediately of their decision.

"I guess it was unexpected. I never really showed much of an interest in Lee before."

"He'll just have to deal with it. It's Naruto we're talking about! Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja!"

"Speak of the devil," Sakura said as a blond-haired blur ran below them. "Wonder what's gotten him in all a rush." Sakura looked down at her watch. "I've got to get back to I. The pain killer's probably setting in now and I can begin surgery."

Tsunade stood thoughtfully on the balcony. Should she stay here or should she go be nosy? Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed his chakra pattern. She stopped just outside of a supply closet, where she could hear his voice.

"Hinata, please! It was just a mistake!" Naruto protested.

"I-I already told y-you. L-Leave me a-a-alone," Hinata stuttered out.

Curious behavior, Tsunade mused. They had been going out and made such a cute couple not even the day before. Was this what was bothering Hinata?

"Hinata, I'll make it up to you! Just give me one more chance!"

"U-Uzamaki, l-leave me alone."

"Hina—"

"I h-have to g-go."

Tsunade moved casually behind a nearby cart as Hinata came nearly running out of the supply closet, carrying a bunch of blankets. Naruto was hot on her heels.

"Uzamaki! S-stop following me!" Hinata said quietly, annoyance clear in her voice.

Tsunade decided to step in. "Hinata, Shino needs the bandages on his leg changed again. That snake's poison is preventing it from stopping."

Hinata shot her a grateful look as she placed the blankets on the cart and ran down the hall. Naruto stood dumbly in the hall. Tsunade walked closer, stretching.

"What's going on between you and Hinata?" Her tone was casual enough.

"We broke up," Naruto mumbled, but Tsunade heard him.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto covered his face with his hands and ran down the hall.

Tsunade stared after him in bewilderment. What had happened? Did it involve Sakura somehow? Shrugging, Tsunade walked to her office where Shizune most likely had a nice big pile of papers for her to review.

-

Sasuke arrive at the training grounds early. He didn't know why he was so anxious for three to come. Most of his day had been spent pacing around the Uchiha land. He hadn't been able to interest himself in anything.

Sasuke took out a kunai and started sharpening it. He was too tense. He needed to calm down. Relax. That was hard for him. He always had to be doing something. He could never content himself to let down his guard. For so long, he'd been training toward a goal. All of his energy had been exerted into reaching that goal. Now, the goal was completed. Gone. Almost over night. He had nothing to work to. To work for. Being useless. His greatest fear. The one he never let anyone know about. No one.

The sound of feet pounding against dry ground met his ears. Putting the kunai away, he turned to the sound. He knew who it was before he saw her indigo hair and pale skin.

"H-Hello, Uchiha-san," Hinata stuttered out. Sasuke nodded at her vaguely. There was something different about her. She seemed much smaller than yesterday. Almost like she was trying to disappear.

"Get out your weapons," Sasuke ordered.

She bent down and started to pull a kunai out when she stopped and blushed. Keeping her eyes fixed on the ground, she said, "Uchiha-san?"

"You can call me Sasuke," he answered. "But, yes?"

"Wouldyoumindnotstaringatme?" she said all in a rush.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, she repeated. "Would you mind not staring at me?"

Sasuke hadn't even realized he was staring at her. He blinked. "Sure." He fixed his gaze upon the horizon. He heard the rustle of clothing and click of fingernails on metal as she took out her weapons.

"All right," she said softly. He turned his gaze to the pile of weapons.

There was the usual supply of shurikens and kunais. There was one odd piece of weaponry. It looked similar to a katana, his katana. But, this one was only a foot long and much thinner and more delicate. It also was a faint red color. Minuscule writing was on the handle.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the delicate weapon. It was like a feather, but sharp.

"A k-katana," Hinata replied, blushing and looking at the ground. "T-Tenten-chan s-said it would b-be the b-best w-weapon for me."

"Can you use?" As soon as he said it, he knew it was a stupid question. Of course she could use. Right?

She ignored the stupidity of his question and took the outstretched weapon. Taking a breath, she moved into a fast paced dance. She was flurry of movement. It took Sasuke a minute after activating his Sharingan to predict where she was going. And still, she kept him guessing. As she brought the small weapon straight down, he caught it with his own, larger katana. She looked at surprise at their weapons and then looked up at him in surprise. It was like she forgot that he was there. It took most of his self-control not to smile.

She raised her weapon and took a few steps back. Her body language was saying she was on offense. His replied, 'try it'. She ran forward and tried a straight forward hit. Sasuke blocked it easily. He didn't expect her to spin and try to swing at his unprotected side. He managed to dodge it. Hinata immediately moved to hit his other side. He blocked it in the nick of time. She started a crescent moon cut, only to jab forward unexpectedly. He stepped back, only to be besieged by quick cuts.

She had a much smaller reach then him, yet she was monopolizing the whole battle. Sasuke had to pull it together. He brought his katana forward and feigned a butterfly cut. Immediately, he switched to a crescent moon cut on the opposite side, catching her off guard. She stumbled, trying to block him and his succession of cuts and jabs. Their weapons were a flurry of silver and, in Hinata's case, red.

In her haste to get away from the flying silver that was Sasuke's katana, she didn't watch her footing. A protruding rock tripped her. Unable to catch her balance, she feel ungracefully to the ground, hitting hard. Sasuke katana moved in. Resting its sharp point upon her pale neck. Hinata closed her eyes. It was over. If he had been an actual enemy, he would have slit her throat right then and there. Instead, he moved his katana aside and offered her a hand. Warily, she gripped it and stood up. Instantaneously, they released each other's hand. Hinata's face was bright red and Sasuke's was a pale pink.

Not looking at her, he said, "You have a solid offense, with a few holes. However, your defense could use a lot of help. You also need to pay attention to the landscape more. Your weapon also cripples you slightly. It has such a small reach. Are you sure you would not—"

"I c-could n-never replace it." Her tone was light, but he knew the stubbornness that lurked beneath. The same stubbornness he had possessed when he had been told he should use a weapon other than his katana.

"All right. Let's start."

Until darkness completely fell, that's what they did. Sasuke taught Hinata, unknowing that he had become her mentor. She didn't know either. For the moment, they were merely acquaintances, him helping her. Nothing more.

* * *

**AN: **Well? How was my fight scene? This story is going to be where I work on fight scenes. I thought it was decent, seeing as I barely know any sword fighting techniques. Anyways, review if so inclined. 


	3. So Terrified

_**So Terrified**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Special thanks out to Kajifire, who alerted me that I mixed up 'kaiten' and 'katana.' Thanks a ton! R&R!

* * *

"Take a break, Hinata," Sasuke said, as he watched her hit the training pole. It had been a week since their fight. They were still working with their katanas currently. Sasuke thought it would be best for her to start with a weapon she was good with. It might give this small mouse some confidence.

She placed her weapon on the ground and sat down. Reaching over, she picked up a water bottle and took a long drink. She then offered shyly to Sasuke, who surprised them both by accepting. Hinata looked down at her hands, blushing.

"I think it's time for a fight," Sasuke announced, knowing her reaction subconsciously.

Sure enough, she looked up at him in surprised and then lowered her eyes. Hinata stood up and picked up her weapons, not speaking. She wouldn't speak unless she had to. Sasuke had to get answers out of her.

"Hinata, what's on your mind?"

"Am I—Do you think I'm ready?" Her voice was so soft, he had to strain to hear every word.

Sasuke placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up. Lavender eyes met his onyx ones nervously. He fought the impulse to laugh. She looked so frightened. "Do you think I would be wasting my time if you weren't ready? You have to answer."

"N-No." Her cheeks were scarlet. He knew it wasn't because of what he said but because of his hand. She had shied away from any contact with anyone else, he noticed. It was one of the few things he had learned about her during their training sessions.

After a few moments, he released her chin. He picked up his katana and motioned for her to get ready. Once she was settled, the fight was ready to begin.

-

Tsunade, having successfully escaped from Shizune and the never-ending stacks of paper, met up with Jiraiya. This was a rare occurrence in itself; it was usually Jiraiya who went after Tsunade. They got a cup of tea at a nearby shop.

"So, Tsunade…what do you want?" Jiraiya asked as their tea was set down.

"I want information, understand?" She stirred her tea, not looking at him.

"About who or what?"

"I want to know why Naruto and Hinata broke up. Naruto's been down ever since. Hinata was out of it the first day, but now seems perfectly fine. Sakura is also part of this, somehow."

"You want me to invade my apprentice's personal space to get you information? What's in it for me?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "I'm your Hokage. There's a lot I can do if you don't do it."

"Give me an incentive."

"Money?"

"No. You know what I want."

"You're not getting it."

"Fine, I won't do it." He crossed his arms like a little child.

Tsunade shot him a disgusted look. "Fine, one kiss. That's all. Will you do it?"

Jiraiya sat bolt upright at the word 'kiss'. "Yes!!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade smiled to herself. Men were so easy to predict.

-

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded. "Begin."

Hinata used a crescent hit that changed in a heartbeat into a jab, which Sasuke barely missed. His Sharingan was strong, but this girl was _fast_. As she recovered her balance, he swung at her unprotected side. She apparently had her Byakugan activated and saw the movement, because she ducked right under the outstretched blade. She attempted another jab. In order to dodge this hit, she was less than several inches away, he had to jump back.

He almost fell backwards, but caught himself. Hinata moved in again with a round house swipe. Sasuke moved farther back. She knew she had the advantage and was using it. The fight continued, Sasuke dodging the whole time.

Hinata smiled and went in for the kill. She started a side swipe which changed into a series of quick jabs. Sasuke lost his balance and hit the ground. One thought was with him as he fell. 'She has such a nice smile…'

He was brought back to his senses as he felt cool metal against his neck. He opened his eyes, releasing the Sharingan. He saw her Byakugan relax also. Her confidence was replaced with surprise as she took in what had happened. Her grip loosened on the katana and she placed it on the ground next to his head.

Hinata covered her mouth with her hands and knelt on the ground. Her back was to him. Sasuke sat up, confused. He'd never seen a girl act like this. 'What's going on?'

He couldn't hear her silent sobs or the tears run down her face. All he could hear was her breathing. But, it was enough.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" She shook her head, her short hair flying everywhere. Sasuke stood up and knelt down in front of her. Her face was covered with her hands, but he had a weird suspicion. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face.

Her face was covered in tears, just as he suspected. She attempted to free her hands. Sasuke released her. She wiped her face off hurriedly, not looking at him.

"I'm s-sorry," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"For what?"

"F-for acting s-s-sentimental a-and f-f-for beating you."

"Why would I fight you if I foolishly thought that I would always win?" He let the point hang.

Hinata wrapped her thin arms around herself and hugged her body as a chill wind passed over them. Sasuke looked at the sun. It was near setting. He looked back at her. He stood up and offered her a hand.

"Let's go get something to eat," he said vaguely, not looking at her. He heard her sharp intake of breath, but dismissed it. She took his hand, so he took that as a yes. They grabbed their weapons and left.

Quite soon, they were sitting at Ichiraku's, eating ramen. They were utterly silent. The whole stand was dead quiet. The owner and his daughter tried not to break the silence. They paid for their food and left.

"They'd make such a good-looking couple," said his daughter, watching the pair leave.

The owner looked up. "They would, but they're not together. That Uchiha kid has always been weird and a lot weirder since he returned. I don't care how many S-rank ninjas he killed. He shouldn't be allowed back in Konoha. The girl is Hinata, Naruto's old girlfriend. She's so quiet."

"Mmm…You never know, Dad. People can change," she said as she placed dishes into the sink.

Outside, they stood awkwardly in the dark. The sun had fully set and more people were coming out. Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground. Sasuke looked up at the sky.

"T-Thank you," Hinata murmured. Completely unsure, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Both of them blushed fiercely red. "B-bye!"

Sasuke placed a hand to his cheek, watching her run off. His cheek felt extremely hot to his touch. What had just happened? Utterly confused, he walked to his house, pondering.

-

Naruto passed through the week in a daze. Hinata was ignoring him. Sakura kept trying to talk to him, but the only person he wanted to talk to was Hinata. And she wouldn't talk to him. People began to notice the change in their most hyperactive ninja.

-

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said. "Do you know the reasons for Naruto and Hinata breaking up?"

Kakashi looked disdainfully at Jiraiya from over his book. "No, I don't. Why?"

"Tsunade wants to know."

"Hm………" Kakashi stretched. "I'll help you, I guess."

"You will?" Jiraiya was surprised.

"Just be sure to write another 'Icha Icha' book," Kakashi said standing up. "I think we'll need Kurenai's help on this."

"Sure. Why Kurenai?" Jiraiya and Kakashi made their way to her house.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya. "Hinata's her student. Plus, Hinata baby-sits her child. Maybe she has information."

-

"Tsunade, I've got the information," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade put down the papers hurriedly. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Payment after. What's going on?"

"Well, Hinata overheard Naruto say something to Sakura. They broke up because of the unknown statement. Only Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto know what the statement was and they're refusing to say it."

"I think I know what he said……………" Tsunade trailed off. If her suspicions were correct, and they'd almost always been right…. "Do you know why Hinata's ok with this?"

"No."

"Hm…"

"Do I get my payment?" Jiraiya looked rather eager.

Tsunade smiled. "Sure, just close your eyes and count to ten."

Puzzled, Jiraiya did as he was told. When he opened his eyes, the room was empty. On the desk was a small piece of candy. A chocolate kiss. Jiraiya yelled in frustration. He should have seen that coming!

Tsunade heard him and laughed. He was so easy to fool. She'd gotten the information she had wanted. Now, she just needed to figure out what had been said. And what was going on with Hinata.

-

Sasuke was waiting at the training grounds the next day. He wasn't sure if she would show or not. If she didn't, he wouldn't be disappointed. She was just a distraction from his own training. It would be a relief not to have to deal with her.

That's what he kept telling himself anyways.

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around quickly, knocking the person down. The person happened to be Hinata, blushing. He felt strangely relieved to see her there. He helped her up.

"It's your choice," Sasuke said.

"What?" Her voice was so quiet and gentle.

"For what we train in next. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu."

"Um…well….d-don't you…." she trailed off, staring into his cool onyx eyes.

"It's your choice," he repeated forcefully.

"Um…well, I-I guess T-taijutsu…" She searched his face for some form of recognition or agreement. Something to tell her that she had chosen right.

He sensed her searching and nodded for her benefit. He would have to get her out of this rut, if they were going to continue training. He couldn't stand people who were this timid and shy. He didn't mind that she was quiet, he'd just like it if she would speak up more often.

Sasuke didn't know that trust took a long time to grow. Her trust would have to be earned. She'd already been hurt once. She didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't know that he still didn't trust her. He didn't trust anyone, including himself. He never knew when someone might fail. He was always afraid that he himself might fail and he couldn't fail. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't trust himself.

He couldn't trust anyone else unless he first trusted himself. Since trust in himself was a long way away, trust in others was a long way off.

Only with trust could love begin to grow. Trust was the roots of love. A plant can't grow from nothing. It needs a strong base. They had to learn how to make that base. Maybe they could learn how to together.

Again and again, she punched the training post. Sasuke watched her, amazing in her diligence. Her devotion. When she fought, she took in none of her surroundings. It was just her, fighting. Nothing else mattered to her.

It was when he saw specks of blood on the posts that he began to get nervous. "Hinata, stop."

Still, she kept punching. Completely unaware. He repeated. She did not hear.

Loading his palms with chakra he forcefully stopped her. As her fists met his palms, he thought, 'That's some punch she's got…'

They both knelt down on the surrounding grass, Sasuke holding her fists. They just stared at each other, Hinata not really seeing. Sasuke saw the emotions she hid inside.

There was fear, so evident in her eyes and face. She was afraid of him. She was afraid of what they could be. She was afraid of loving him.

There was also distrust. So much distrust. Of him. The same distrust he felt when he was with her.


	4. He's Missing Her

_**He's Missing Her**_

**Disclaimer: **Own only the plot.

**AN: **I can't stay away from this story for two weeks! I like it too much. So, my updates will be random to say the least. I couldn't find any good lyrics from 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' for the chapter title (that's where I've been getting the chapter titles), so I hope this works. R&R please!

* * *

"Hinata, do you trust me?" He had to know for sure. 

"No," her voice was barely above a whisper.

He released her fists and straightened up, placing his hands into his pockets. Not looking at her, he said, "Go home."

"W-What?"

"Go home. Training for today is over. We'll reconcile in a week, if you choose."

She stared in bewilderment at him. Sasuke didn't look at her, but he continued. "I'll be here, a week from today. Same time. If you show up, we'll continue training. If you don't, I'll assume that you don't want to do anything further with me. We'll leave it at that."

Hinata swallowed the tears the rose suddenly at his words. She stood up and walked away, glancing back once. Sasuke walked in the opposite direction, not looking back once.

It was all on her shoulders. There was nothing Sasuke could do. It all depended on her.

-

"Come on, Sasuke-teme! Train with us!" Naruto shouted. There was no joy in his voice, only irritation. He was getting sick of all that was going on.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Sasuke leaned against a tree, a disdainful look upon his face.

Kakashi jumped down from a tree. "Sorry I'm late! I got held up. The ANBU girls are vicious!"

Sakura began yelling at Kakashi. Naruto plopped onto the ground and began drawing random doodles in the dirt.

Suddenly, Sasuke slammed his katana through the tree he was leaning against. It attracted the attention of the three.

"Let's start already," Sasuke said coolly.

"Oi, someone's touchy this morning!" Naruto said. Sasuke spared him a glare.

"That's enough, boys. We can get started now," Kakashi said. "We've got a mission from Tsunade-sama."

'So what if I'm a little touchy? Who wouldn't be, if they had to deal with him?' Sasuke thought. 'Hinata's lack of trust is also disappointing—what am I talking about? I don't care if she trusts me or not. She's just some little girl who's good with a katana.'

Despite his attempts to convince himself, he still felt slightly uneasy. Why was he worried that she might not show up?

-

Hinata sat on the window ledge in her room, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. Her lavender eyes stared blankly out across the foggy landscape. What would she choose?

A soft knock at the door startled her. "H-Hai?"

"May I come in?" It was Neji.

"H-Hai."

Neji walked in, taking in the state of the room. All of the pictures of Naruto had been removed. The room looked oddly bare without them. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while Hinata looked out the window. She looked so distant and out of it.

"What's going on?" Neji asked bluntly.

"N-Nothing."

Neji stared at her for a minute before turning and leaving. He paused, halfway through the doorway. "I know that something's wrong and I will find out."

He closed the door quietly. Hinata breathed easier. He had changed from distant to overprotective almost over night. He kept his distance, but he took being her protector seriously. He was of a lower branch and must serve the Main Branch. Despite Hinata's protests against it.

-

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he trudged to his home. He clutched his left side tightly. Blood trickled through the cloth bound against the wound to the ground. A sign of weakness. Sasuke hated it.

The mission had been to round up some rogue ninjas. Sasuke had been careless and hadn't watched his left side while fighting with one of the ninjas. All the ninjas had been knocked out and transported to the ANBU, in the end.

Sakura had offered to heal the wound. Kakashi had advised he have Tsunade look at it. Sasuke refused. This was his punishment for being careless. He would endure it. Just like he had endured just about everything that had come his way.

He paused as he passed the Hyuga compound. Sasuke wondered vaguely which window was Hinata's. But, he knew that there was no way he would ask anyone. He moved forward. As he walked by the Western wing, he stopped again. It looked like there was someone sitting in a window.

He couldn't see clearly through the fog, but was positive it was her. Still, he moved on. It was wishful thinking. She wouldn't come next week. The fear and distrust of him was far to high. He had long since learned not to let himself hope or dream. There was too high a chance that he would get distracted from his path in life.

What was his path now? He had gotten his revenge. What was he to do now? He had to find a new goal. Or else he'd become useless. Useless things are disposed of. Shinobis were numerous. They were easily disposed of. Was he to be the next? He had to find a goal. Or else he'd fade completely.

Sasuke hid his fears well. He feared failure. He feared becoming useless. Most of all, he feared loving someone else. He had loved his family. They were all dead now. Nothing more than fading memories. Itachi had ruined it. Itachi had given him a rude awakening, but it was for the better. Love and ties with others got in the way of power. It was so much easier to be a loner. And emotionless loner.

Sasuke entered the empty house. He stood, feeling more alone than he had ever felt. More alone than when he was with Naruto and Sakura. More alone than when he was with all the other Rookies and Gai's team. He had always been the odd man out, but his return had only intensified the feeling.

For some unexplainable reason, he wished Hinata was here. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone. He knew no one who would listen, except for, maybe, Hinata. She wouldn't question it. She wouldn't worry over him. She'd just take it all in, silently.

The blood falling to the floor awoke him from his reverie. Sasuke took off his shirt and grabbed some bandages off the nearby table.

-

Hinata had seen him, outside in the fog. He clutched his left side. It looked painful. With her Byakugan, she could see the wound.

It had missed all vital organs and was just a slice. It was bleeding a lot. Sasuke seemed to pay it no attention. His gaze was fixed on her window, almost as if he could see her. But, he kept moving.

She had wanted to run out and help him, but she didn't move. She knew she couldn't go out. If she had gone out, that would have meant her answer was to continue training. And she didn't know what her answer would be. She wanted to be able to choose freely. If she changed her mind at the last moment, she wanted to be able to.

So, she let him pass.

-

Hinata walked aimlessly down the main street. Her shift at the hospital had been spent in a complete daze. She kept considering her two choices. Neither seemed very good at the moment.

She had always shied away from these kinds of decisions. They were for the strong, the confident. Not for her. Not for the weak, the unsure. Sasuke should be making the decision, but he left it to her. What if she choose wrong? What would she do then?

Sasuke was wandering up main street. Tsunade wanted to lecture him about his actions the previous day when he refused healing because of his side. It was such a waste of time. He was fine now. He could take care of himself. He wasn't a little kid.

As they passed each other, their eyes met briefly. For a split second, it felt like time was standing still. But, reality enjoys coming back harshly.

They kept moving. Both wondering what the other was thinking about.

-

The day was drawing closer. Three days exactly. Hinata still had no clue what she was going to choose. She hadn't seen Sasuke since that day they had run into each other. For unexplainable reasons, she wanted to see him again. She scolded herself numerous times. After much struggling, she put him from her mind.

She would worry only about the decision and her choice. She could only worry about those things.

Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai all noticed the changes in Hinata. She was even more quieter, if possible. She trained by herself, sparred with Kiba or Shino and left. Kurenai noticed the progress she had made with her katana, which Hinata had recently begun using again. After a disastrous mission with the katana, she had stopped using it in training. Now, the katana was back. Kurenai noticed that the blade was still red from the incident.

"Hinata, is something going on?" Kurenai asked lightly after training. She tried to seem as casual as possible. She had expected her to be upset right after she and Naruto broke up. Not the second week after.

Hinata looked up at her innocently and said, "N-Nothing's going o-on."

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Kurenai was skeptical.

"Y-Yes," Hinata said, nodding. She forced a smile. "E-Everything's fine."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Y-Yes. I-I've got t-to g-go."

Kurenai watched the indigo haired girl run off. What was going on with her?

-

Sasuke jumped up from the ground the day before. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of fear and misunderstanding. But, he could not let anyone understand him or his fears. For no one would understand his fears or himself. They would brush it off or call him insane. Even Hinata would.

He had to distance himself even more from people. It was too dangerous. Being close to someone.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked pleasantly. Sasuke sudden movement had distracted him from giving his lesson on the development of new techniques. Sakura and Naruto looked at him in bewilderment.

"Hn."

"Use more than one syllable!" Sakura ordered, smiling faintly.

"No, continue." His onyx eyes flashed.

"All right. So, you must try…."

-

Hinata still had no clue on what her decision would be. She had eight hours.

-

Sasuke felt extremely out of it that day. He couldn't train. Couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. He wandered on the Uchiha lands, wondering what her decision would be. Part of him told him to remain here, that she wouldn't choose to show up. She seemed so afraid and distrusting of him last week.

He showed up at the training grounds ten minutes early.

'Why am I allowing myself false hope?' Sasuke thought. 'I'm allowing myself a luxury I turned away from so long ago. Hope is for fools.'

Sasuke took out a kunai and started sharpening it. It was a habit he had developed when he was under Orochimaru's control. It was an addicting, all-consuming habit. He could try and forget all when he sharpened a kunai. But, today, his solace was lost.

-

'Am I making the right decision?' Hinata contemplated.

-

Sasuke waited what seemed like forever. No one came. He was about to give up. But, five more minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?

Finally, Sasuke gave up. She wasn't coming. His suspicions were correct. She didn't trust him enough and she was too scared.

He turned and started walking away, feeling very disappointed.

"Uch-Sasuke!"

The voice was the one he had heard in his mind for the past week. Turning around, he saw Hinata, standing where he had been seconds before. Sasuke felt the disappointment leave him immediately and an happiness replace it. He didn't show it though.

He raised an eyebrow. "You came after all." It was a statement, less of a question.

"Y-Yes. S-Sorry for k-keeping y-you waiting."

There were many things Sasuke wanted to say, but he would not say them. To say them would breech the distance between the two of them. He needed to keep the distance. He couldn't afford to become close to anyone. It was too dangerous. He didn't know that Hinata was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

**AN: **I just realized that I forgot to keep Hinata stuttering in the previous chapters. If I ever get around to it, I'll fix it. Hope you liked the chapter. 2000+ words per chapter is killing me. Review if so inclined. 


	5. He Wanted More

_**He Wanted More  
**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a bit. I did tell you my updates would be irregular. I'm fairly happy with this chapter. I'm not sure about the chapter title, however. I think it works... R&R if so inclined.

* * *

The training session passed silently, except when Sasuke gave her pointers. At sunset, Hinata left, explaining that she had to meet with the Elders of the clan. Sasuke watched her small form disappear. 

He didn't really understand her. She was painfully shy, yet she possessed a lot of talent. Everyone, he gathered, thought she was weak. So, she always was holding back. He didn't understand why she was holding back instead of proving everyone wrong. He didn't know that she hated being the center of the attention. She hated people watching her. She preferred to blend in.

Hinata ran to the compound. She couldn't be late. She slowed down as she entered the house, smoothing out her hair. Hinata had to please her father. Neji came out of a room and silently lead her into the meeting room. She took her seat next to her father, looking around the almost empty room. No one besides her father and sister were there currently. That was good.

Her father gave her a disapproving look, before ignoring her. That was how it always was. She had gotten used to it. Hinata looked at her hands as the Elders entered. She was always ignored when these types of meetings were called.

Hinata was zoning out when her name was mentioned.

"Hinata-sama?" Nobu asked. He was of a Lower Branch and was fairly nice to Hinata.

"H-Hai?" Why were they talking to her? They almost always ignored her.

"We, the Elders, that is, have heard from your teacher, the Fifth Hokage that you are doing excellently in your work in the infirmary. Is this so?"

Hinata glanced up quickly and then back down at the ground. "H-Hai."

"Do you enjoy your work as a medical ninja?" It was Hitomi, one of her few supporters.

"Hai," Hinata answered, confused beyond belief. Why were they talking about her? She preferred when she was left alone.

Hiashi noticed the change in the Elders. This could only mean that they were supporting her. Hinata, his shame. His worthless daughter. This was…..unexpected. He heard the surprise in his daughter's voice. Well, this could not continue. The Elders had to be ready to support Hanabi when she was made heir. How to do it without arousing suspicion?

After the Elders left, Hinata stood up, planning to go to her room.

"Hinata, Neji," Hiashi said.

Hinata turned around. Neji was half way out the door, but he stopped. It was obvious he was listening however.

"Hinata, I think you should start training again. You should begin taking mission again. It would be in your best interests. Neji, I would like you to be the one to train her. I trust you above all," Hiashi said.

Hinata hid the surprise on her face. She looked carefully at her feet before saying, "Of course, Father."

"Yes, Uncle," Neji said, his voice emotionless. Inside, he was trying to figure out what Hiashi was planning. Whatever it was, it did not bode well for Hinata.

"You're both dismissed. As are you, Hanabi."

The teenagers left the room without another word. All were caught up in their own thoughts. Hanabi and Neji were trying to figure out what he was planning. Hinata was trying to understand why the Elders were suddenly interested in her.

-

Sasuke walked into town. Most people were ignoring him. He didn't care. Sasuke preferred it that way. He didn't need other people to accept him. He was fine by himself. That what he continued to tell himself.

Unconsciously, he wondered why he was teaching the Hyuga girl. No, not the Hyuga girl. Hinata. She had a name. If he was fine by himself, why was he seeking a tie with Hinata? He tried to reason that she was just a distraction. It didn't work. Was it because he was lonely? No. A Uchiha doesn't need friends. Friends lead to trouble. Why was he spending so much time with her?

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi-sensei looking for us!"

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know. Come on!"

Sasuke followed his teammate to the training grounds, to the memorial statue for all the shinobi who died in battle. Kakashi was standing, staring at the names. Sakura was placing a single, white rose at the base of the statue.

"Kakashi-sensei, I got him," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good," Kakashi said, turning around. "Please take a seat. We might be here for a while."

His three students exchanged looks before sitting on the ground. Kakashi watched them. Sakura, folding her legs beneath her. Sasuke, sitting cross-legged. Naruto, sprawling. In all the years he had known them, they hadn't changed one bit. A smile twitched on his face. Even after all these years…….

"Well, you probably have no clue why I called you hear," Kakashi said, closing his book, "correct?"

"That's right!" said Naruto, trying to seem excited. Sakura nodded politely and Sasuke just stared.

"I feel like your minds are elsewhere when we're training or on a mission. Your minds have to be focused, or else it may cost you your life one day. I also don't feel like we're not working as a team anymore."

"What do you want us to do?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I think we should talk about what's going on. That might help clear up some stuff if we understand what the others are thinking. We'll start with Naruto."

Kakashi noticed that they were all sitting in the same order that they had been on the first day he had met them. Naruto, on the right. Sakura, on the left. Sasuke, in the middle. They really hadn't changed.

"Nothing's on my mind," Naruto said quickly.

"Don't lie. If necessary I'll get Ibiki down here."

Naruto shivered at the thought of the torture expert. "Well, Hinata broke up with me."

Sasuke fought to hide the surprise he felt. Hinata had been dating Naruto? Neither one of them had ever said anything. They seemed like very good friends. He glanced to his right. Sakura did not seem at all surprised.

"It was about two weeks ago and she still won't speak to me." Naruto played with a piece of grass.

"Is that bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

"Hell yeah! I said I'm sorry for everything and she won't accept it. I want to talk to her about it and she won't give me the time of day!"

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked, acting as if he didn't care.

"None of your business," Naruto said fiercely.

"Ok, ok. No need to bite my head off. Next, Sasuke. What's going on?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"Not really."

"We'll come back to you at the end. Sakura, if you please."

"I'm getting married to Lee in the spring!" Sakura said, a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" Kakashi said. Naruto glared at the ground, while Sasuke nodded his head once.

"I guess I'm a little nervous, since this is a huge decision," Sakura, toying with her ring, "but, I think I made the right choice."

"I'm sure you did," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, have you figured what's on your mind yet?"

"Hn."

"Please use more than one syllable, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Fine. I'm helping train another shinobi." That should shut them up.

"Who is he?" Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto asked, interested. Sasuke was _helping_ someone. That was a shock.

"None of your business."

Aw…please, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, pouting.

"Pouts don't work on me," Sasuke said blandly.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the ground. Naruto said, "I'll beat you up if you don't tell me!"

"As if you could, dobe."

"Let me go, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi restrained him.

Kakashi looked hard at the raven-haired boy. "You don't have to tell us, I guess. I hope that we all understand each other better. It didn't take as long as I thought. You're all dismissed for the night."

Sasuke left immediately, while Sakura and Naruto hung behind to bug Kakashi. Sasuke really didn't feel like he was part of the team anymore. It felt like a game. What really was the point? No one else seemed to feel like he did. No one would understand how he felt. And if no one understood, he would be lost.

-

Hinata pushed her weary body up. Neji had been drilling her for the past three hours, since before the sun had risen. She hadn't gotten much sleep, still worried about her decision and the Elders sudden interest in her. So, when Neji had banged on her door at four in the morning, she had gotten maybe two hours of sleep. That would be the third day in a row. It was beginning to take a toll on her. She wasn't sure for how much longer she could keep using her chakra for energy.

Hiashi had come out half an hour ago, watching them train. Hanabi was a silent shadow at his side. She and Neji had talked after Hinata had gone to her room. They decided they'd be more likely to get the information they wanted if they worked together.

Hiashi showed no emotion as he watched his daughter. Neji noticed the differences in Hinata and was positive that Hiashi must see them. She was stronger than she had been before. Somehow, she had improved. It was actually a challenge for Neji to beat her now. He couldn't help but think that they only reason he was winning their spars was because she was exhausted.

Hiashi received a scroll and opened it. "Hinata, Lady Tsunade-sama would like to see you immediately."

Hinata wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and bowed to Neji. She then ran off, but saw Hiashi's faint smirk. 'Huh?' Hinata thought as she ran toward the Hokage building. 'What's so funny?' Neji and Hanabi saw the smirk. 'What's he thinking?' they thought in unison.

-

Shizune led Hinata straight into Tsunade's office. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were already sitting in the office. Hinata blushed and took the vacant chair next to Sasuke, who stared blankly ahead. They all sat in utter silence before Tsunade entered the room, carrying a stack of papers. She dropped them onto the desk and sat down.

"I have a mission for you all," Tsunade said. "You will be traveling to the land of rain and retrieving some scrolls. They're listed in detail in this." She tossed a paper to Sasuke, who caught it. "Yes, Hinata?"

"I-I'm a-a medic ninja," Hinata began but Tsunade cut her off.

"Yes, I'm aware of this. Your father requested specifically that you receive a mission. Besides, I think you will be useful on this mission. Any other questions?" She glanced at the four faces. "Ok. Well, you will be pretending to be couples for this mission—"

"What?!" cried Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes, couples. Naruto and Sakura, you two are dating. Your names are Keiji and Kame. You may keep your last names. Sasuke and Hinata, you two are also dating. Hinata, you're going to be one of the Lower Branches of the Hyugas. Your name is Hikari. Sasuke, you are no longer of the Uchihas. No Sharingan. Your name is Yuhi Yuji. Yes, you are 'related' to Kurenai. Her younger brother." Tsunade sat back. "I believe that's everything. Oh wait, here's some more information." She handed them packets. "You leave today. Good luck!"

"Hang on," Naruto said.

"Yes?"

"Why am I paired with Sakura?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "You and Sakura are both offensive and defensive. Sasuke is almost completely offensive, while Hinata is almost completely defensive. They balance each other. It makes most sense, ok?"

"Yeah."

The four left her office, looking at the packets she had given them.

"We leave in an hour," Sakura said. "Be at the Eastern Gate, all right?"

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto all nodded. There wasn't really anything else to say. So, they parted ways for the moment.

Naruto smiled faintly as he threw kunai into his backpack. He'd have a chance to talk to Hinata sometime during this mission. He'd have a chance to win her back. Even if he wasn't pretending to be dating her. He was 'dating' Sakura. Maybe the mission wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**AN: **Looks like Naruto's planning something! As is Hiashi! I added a few more plot twists than I originally planned, but it should make the story more interesting. Review if so inclined. 


	6. All that Debris

_**All that Debris**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **My computer got temporarily fixed. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I kept getting stuck. I won't be updating as frequently with this story, because I want to try and finish up some of my less important stories and school is coming up. I also didn't make the soccer team, but am going for cross-country. So, that involves practices during the rest of the summer. Well, enough about me and my problems! R&R if so inclined.

* * *

"Remind me again how we got into this mess?!" Naruto yelled as he created fifty clones. "TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's not my fault, dobe," Sasuke replied, forming the hand signs for his characteristic fireball jutsu.

"Don't blame me either!" Sakura yelled as she blasted the ground, instantly killing ten of the attackers. There was still thirty men left to deal with and they were as tough as nails.

—_Flashback—_

"_We should put our ninja headbands away," Sakura said. "We don't want to be recognized."_

_Sasuke stowed his into backpack and turned to look at the indigo flash he had seen. Hinata. She was struggling to untie her headband and her face was growing redder with each passing second. Hiding his smirk he walked up behind her. _

_Hinata jumped as she felt someone take the knot from her hands. _

"_Relax," Sasuke's voice said. "You might choke yourself and Tsunade wouldn't be happy about that." _

_Blushing ferociously, she nodded and her hands dropped from her neck. She looked down at her hands and poked her pointer fingers together, a very common gesture for her. _

_He brushed her shortened hair off of her neck and started work on the knot. He leaned in so close that she could feel each of his hot breaths on her neck. She bit her lip and leaned forward. _

"_Don't do that. I just got your hair out of the knot," Sasuke said in mock exasperation as he brushed her hair off of her neck a second time._

_As he reexamined the knot, he sighed. Hinata couldn't stifled her giggle. "What's so funny?" _

"_N-Nothing. Y-Your breath o-on my neck…" Hinata trailed off. _

_Sasuke smirked and blew on her neck again. "Like that?" _

"_S-Stop!" Hinata cried as she laughed. "P-Please!" _

"_Here's your headband," Sasuke said as he pulled the headband around her neck and handed it to her._

"_T-Thank you," Hinata said, turning to smile at him. _

_Naruto watched the exchanges that passed between the two of them, without being able to hear the words. He was beginning to get strange suspicions that Sasuke was trying to win Hinata in order to beat Naruto yet again. Naruto couldn't let Sasuke win again. The playing field still hadn't been leveled. All the more reason to get Hinata back. _

"_Come on," Sakura said, already a hundred yards ahead of the three. "We don't want to linger—aaah!" _

_Sakura jumped back as she was nearly impaled by a heavy mace. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata raced to her side as forty men formed an arc in front of their path. One of them, their leader undoubtedly, stepped forward. _

"_Well, what do we have here? Some little Konoha ninjas. Well boys, what do we do with Konoha ninjas?" _

_The general response was: "We KILL 'em!" _

—_End Flashback—_

"Hinata, look out!" Sakura screamed as one of them charged straight at her.

Instead of dodging, like Sakura and Naruto expected her to, she brought her right hand back to her waist. Blue chakra glittered around her palm. The man never knew what hit him. A direct hit to the heart was all that was necessary to kill him. There was a pause in the fighting as everyone stared at the small girl.

'Knew she had it in her,' Sasuke thought as he instructed, "Hinata, take out your katana."

Hinata nodded and pulled the short, blood-red weapon out its sheath. Sasuke turned back to the fight.

Both sides were equally matched. It was difficult to tell who would win the skirmish. The Konoha ninjas seemed more likely, until the sound of splitting metal rang through the fight.

Sasuke turned in what felt like slow motion. The sound had come from where Hinata had been fighting. He feared the worst.

She was not dead, but she would be in a few moments. Surrounded by five ninjas, the best of the bunch, Hinata held the hilt of her katana. The blade lay on the ground. Her white eyes were staring in surprise and shock at the hilt. Finally absorbing what had happened, the hilt dropped from her grasp. Her white eyes darted around her attackers. Sasuke could see in her eyes that she too realized that she could not win the fight with her Gentle Fist style. There was no way. Fear entered her Byakugan-ed eyes.

There was no way that any of them could reach her in time. So, Sasuke did the only thing that made sense to him: he threw his own katana to her. It landed, blade in the ground, next to Hinata. Without really thinking, she picked up the huge weapon. It nearly reached her shoulders and was half of her weight, at least.

She swung the weapon around, slicing two men who didn't move fast enough to avoid the blow. The three other men looked at the girl with new found respect. While she might be the enemy, they respected her. But, that would not change their minds. She would need to be killed.

Blackness gathered at the edges of Hinata's vision. Her Byakugan slipped and her eyes became the familiar lavender color. 'Not now!' Hinata thought as she swung the too heavy weapon around again. 'I have to finish the fight!'

But, she dropped the weapon as she covered her mouth with her hands. Blood trickled through her fingers. Her vision completely fogged up. She fell blindly to the ground, her eyes closing as she lost consciousness.

Sasuke saw her fall and the three final men move closer, weapons raised. Knowing he had merely seconds, he darted over, picking up the fallen katana. The men were all dead before they hit the ground. Sasuke smirked as he cleaned off the katana.

Sakura knelt on the ground next to Hinata and moved her onto her back. Loading her hands with chakra, she held her hands over Hinata's chest. Naruto knelt down next to her, worry obvious on his face. Sasuke turned around and put his katana away.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not raising her eyes from Hinata.

"She collapsed. What's wrong with her?"

Sakura removed her hands and leaned back. "Well, I think it's just from exhaustion. She hasn't been getting enough rest and she's been using her chakra as energy, I think. Rather dangerous, not to mention, hard to do."

"She'll be all right?" Sasuke asked, the faintest lines of concern etched onto his handsome features.

"She should be," Sakura reassured him. "She just needs rest."

"Believe it," Naruto said half-heartedly.

"We can't bring her to Rain like this. Naruto, Sakura, you two go ahead. I'll stay with Hinata and we'll catch up," Sasuke said, his dark eyes staring off into the distance.

"But—" Naruto started to protest.

"We'll catch up. Go ahead. Make up some excuse," Sasuke said firmly.

"All right, Sasuke. Make sure she gets a lot of rest." Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. "Let's go, N—I mean, Keiji. Remember, _Kame_."

"Ok, Kame," Naruto corrected himself.

Sakura and Naruto walked on, both wondering if this was the best idea. Once they disappeared from view, Sasuke knelt down and picked up Hinata. 'She's much too light. I'm surprised she even able to pick up my katana. Let alone wield it.'

He started to walk off the path when something caught his eyes. Red. Her broken katana. Moving her around, he got one hand free. Leaning down, he grabbed the pieces. He didn't know exactly why he did that, but he did. Maybe it was because he knew how much that weapon had meant to her.

Sasuke found shelter in a small cave just as the rain started. A signal that they were truly in Rain Country. It also triggered memories, bittersweet.

_Mikoto stood in the rain, her head tipped back, letting the water course down her body. Hidden behind one of the roof supports, a five-year-old Sasuke watched. _

_Finally, his mother called out, "Sasuke, it's all right. Come on out." _

_Very unsure of himself, Sasuke walked out to Mikoto. Shyly, he asked, "Mother, what are you doing?" _

"_Enjoying the rain." _

"_But, why?" _

_Mikoto smiled faintly. "I love the rain, even though it reminds me of my childhood."_

"_How does rain work?" _

"_The heavens are crying for the sadness and suffering somewhere in the world." _

_The day after Itachi purged the clan, it rained in torrents. Sasuke knew that the heavens had seen what Itachi had done. Had seen a seven-year-old left with a nearly impossible burden. _

_At the Hokage's funeral, it rained. People said that even the heavens mourned his death. Sasuke didn't believe that. He knew why it rained now. He wasn't the impressionable child he had been when his parents had been alive. _

_The day of his first meeting with the Sound Four. It rained then. The memories had come quick and fast that day as he walked through the ruins of the Uchihas. Sasuke had changed so much in the five years since the massacre. _

_After his fight with Naruto, it rained hard. The mark of a crossroad. The death of who he used to be. The death of how both of them had been. They had finally reached the time when they had to grow up. There was no choice for either of them. _

_During his time with Orochimaru, it rained. More than it usually did. Sasuke didn't care. He had began to lose who he was. He was becoming someone else. Some stranger that even he didn't know. _

_The day he killed Orochimaru, it ceased raining. The day he killed Itachi, it rained. Washing away all the sins. Cleansing everything. But, no matter how much rain fell, nothing could change the person that he had become. The person he had once been was gone, most likely, forever. _

Sasuke walked to the mouth of the cave, staring at the falling rain. Nothing had really changed since he had last seen rain falling. She coughed and he turned to look back at her. As he turned back to the rain, he realized that one thing had changed. 'Hinata.'

-

_Hinata found that she was bound to the ground. Dark shapes approached her. She had no weapons. No one to help her. She struggled against her bindings, keeping wide eyes on the advancing shapes. She needed to get free! _

"Relax. You're safe," a familiar, male voice reassured her.

_Hinata stopped struggling and relaxed. The figures disappeared. Remnants of a half-forgotten nightmare. One that he had banished. _

-

Hinata sat bolt upright, panting heavily. Her pearly eyes darted around the darkened place. 'Where am I? What's going on?'

"You're awake," Sasuke stated, which caused Hinata to jump and twist around to see him sitting at the mouth of the cave.

"W-Where—what's going on?" Hinata asked, a hand over her pounding heart.

"You collapsed. The men are all killed. Sakura and Naruto went ahead to Rain Country. We'll meet them once you're rested."

"I'm r-rested," Hinata said quickly, standing up.

She took a few steps and started to fall. She closed her eyes, anticipating contact with the hard ground. But, it never came. Opening her eyes, she found that she was being held in a pair of strong arms. Blushing, she looked at Sasuke's impassive face.

"You're not," Sasuke said simply and placed her back on the ground.

Hinata meekly leaned against the wall. She watched him sit back down at the mouth of the cave, looking at the falling rain. He turned his head around so his dark, blank eyes bored into her pale ones. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked down at her hands on her lap. Sasuke caught a glimpse of her blush before it was obscured by her indigo hair.

He turned back to stare out at the rain. 'She reminds me a lot of her…….'

Hinata played with her fingers in her usual fashion. 'He's so strange. I really don't understand him at all. One minute he's uncaring. The next, he's protective. I wish he would just choose one and stick with it. He's so unpredictable and strange.' Her face saddened unconsciously. For some reason, Naruto had entered her mind.

Sasuke glanced over at her briefly. He saw the unshed tears that threatened to fall in her eyes. 'He broke her. Naruto broke her.'

* * *

**AN: **I think Sasuke was a little OOC in this chapter, but I couldn't really get him to act any other way. He's such a difficult character to deal with. I also went a little Echoes in the Rain (one of my other stories, a Gaa/Hina ones) in here. When I was talking about the rain. Oh well. Review if so inclined. 


	7. He Knows He's Missing Out

_**He Knows He's Missing Out**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, besides the plot, if you can call it that.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I had to finish up my old stories and then school started. I'm only allowed on the computer to type on Friday nights and the weekends, so I'm setting up an updating schedule. It'll be posted on my profile soon as soon as I get a chance. Well, here's the chapter.

* * *

Naruto stuck his head out of the door, looking for Hinata and Sasuke. 'Where are they? Sasuke said they'd follow us!' "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his arm where Sakura had elbowed him.

"Keiji, dear, you're the one who has our reservation slip, remember?" Sakura smiled, fake and bright, at the hotel receptionist. To the woman, she said, "Men, can't do anything right."

Naruto threw off his backpack and started searching. As the minutes passed, Sakura's smile became smaller. After five minutes, she turned around and started helping him. As she dug around his bag, she berated him underneath her breath.

"Why can't you take care of one thing? It's one slip of paper!"

"You looking for this?"

Sakura and Naruto jumped and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Hinata followed in his shadow cautiously, pale eyes fixed on the ground. Sasuke walked to the receptionists' desk and handed it to her. She appeared completely dazed by Sasuke and just stared at him.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't hear what the receptionist then said, but saw Sasuke's body become rigid. He shook his jerkily and said something that they didn't catch. Hinata's face turned bright pink. The receptionist angrily got their keys and shoved them at Sasuke, glaring at Hinata. Sasuke placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and steered her down the hall. Sakura and Naruto scrambled to their feet and followed them.

Sasuke stopped outside of a door and tossed a pair of keys over his shoulder, which Naruto caught clumsily. As Sasuke placed the key into the lock, he said, "You're right next door. Come here once you've put your stuff down."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other. He seemed tenser than he was normally. Sakura shrugged and took the key from Naruto.

-

Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder again and steered her into the room. His grip was tight, knuckles white. He lead her to a chair, which she sat on immediately. Sasuke released her, finally, tossing his backpack onto the bed. He went immediately to the window and glared outside. As Hinata placed her backpack down, she looked around the room.

It was a Western style room, bright and cheerful in a light blue. There was only a queen-sized bed, two chairs, and a low table in the room. There were two other doors, on the wall opposite the bed. Hinata's Byakugan revealed that one was a closet and the other was a bathroom. Both were uninhabited. Her pale eyes flickered back to Sasuke as her Byakugan deactivated. She had heard what that receptionist had asked him…..

—_Flashback—_

"_You doing anything tonight, handsome? Because I know someplace you and I can go," she said seductively, smiling with lust in her eyes. "I've give you the best night of your life. Better than anything she could give you." She jerked her head at Hinata, who blushed. _

_Hinata knew it was true. She was about as sexy as a snail. That's what she tried to achieve, at least. The receptionist looked like one of those 'common' woman that men seemed to take pleasure in. She was slightly surprised when she felt Sasuke stiffen besides her. _

_Sasuke shook his head angrily. "I would never waste my time with someone as common as you. The only one I've ever been with and will ever be with is Hikari. Love's something you can't ever understand. Or replace."_

—_End Flashback—_

There was pounding on the door. Sasuke made no movement that he heard it, so Hinata got up and opened the door. Naruto and Sakura stood there, looking expectant. Hinata moved aside, allowing them to enter the room. Naruto immediately ran up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried. "I've got some—"

"Shut up. Hikari, close the door," Sasuke ordered, his eyes blazing as he turned to glare at Naruto. "Remember my name, _Keiji_."

"But, teme!" Naruto protested.

"Yuji's r-right," Hinata said quietly, sitting in one of the chairs. Sakura sat down in the other one. "You never know who m-might b-be listening, Keiji."

"Guess you're right, Hina-Hikari," Naruto sighed, correcting himself as he flopped onto the sky blue carpet.

"So, what's the plan?" Sakura asked, her expression demure.

"Two of the scrolls we can easily buy from a bookstore," Sasuke answered. "One is in a temple. The final one is in a feudal lord's possession."

"D-Do we need the actual s-scroll, or j-just the information?" Hinata asked.

"We don't need the actual scroll for the one in the temple, but the feudal lord's we need," Sakura answered.

"I can copy the temple one," Sasuke said.

"That just leaves the feudal lord's….." Sakura said, a finger on her chin as she thought.

"Let's go get it now!" Naruto cried.

"No, dobe. That'll be the last one we get, understand? We'll work on getting the others first."

A brief glaring match ensued between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, won. The boys had made some silent bet apparently and the glaring contest was the decider.

"Hikari and I are going to look for the temple scroll and the two other ones. You and Kame are going to be doing the sight-seeing here," Sasuke said, pushing his bangs out of his face.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, sulking. Sakura half-smiled and shrugged. "We'll figure out what's going on around here, where the feudal lord lives. That type of stuff."

"Be sure to make it look like you're a couple, not a teammates," Sasuke said, his expression bland. "Hikari, you probably should get some rest."

Naruto followed Sakura out of the room. He paused in the doorway, looking back at Hinata. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with the edges of her shortened hair. Kami, she looked different without her long hair. Sasuke had gone back to the window, but he turned to glance at Hinata. Her pearly eyes were downcast, but Naruto had a feeling that she knew that Sasuke was looking at her.

Naruto turned away and looked at his feet. His hands involuntarily clenched into fists. _You haven't won yet, Sasuke-teme. I will get Hinata back. I will._

-

"Hikari, I'll get the scroll here," Sasuke jerked a thumb over his shoulder at a small shop with several scrolls and books on display. "You can head back to the hotel. It's two blocks down."

Hinata nodded and turned down the street. As Sasuke watched her fade into the darkened street, goose bumps rose on his arms. Something wasn't right. With some resignation, he walked into the store, moving faster than he meant to.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her small frame as she hurried down the street. The light rain had been falling all day, but chill winds were blowing now. Recollections flashed through her mind as she tried not to slip on the wet pavement.

They had gone to the temple earlier that morning. The priestess was a cheerful old woman who had taken a liking to Hinata and had allowed them to copy it without the necessity of Sasuke's sharingan. She had even given them pens and paper!

They had then gone to town, hitting all the bookstores they saw. One scroll they found easily, but the other had eluded them. After much wandering around and getting lost, Sasuke had consented to ask for help. A teenage girl had been more than happy to help Sasuke, while glaring at Hinata.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Orange-yellow light from the streetlamp illuminated very little. All Hinata could see was five full grown men surrounding her. One of them was pressing her very hard against a wall.

"L-Let me go!" Hinata cried, pearly eyes wide.

The men laughed. One said, slurring his words, "'E just wanna have some fun. 'E won't hurt you."

So, they were drunk. The situation was getting worse by the second. Hinata struggled against his grip harder, causing them all to laugh again. One of them men said, "Come on, let's get the party started!"

Just as one of the men ripped down the front of her shirt, a cool voice ordered, "Release her."

"Who're you?" asked one of the men.

"Your worst nightmare," the cool voice replied and punched the man in the front in the gut.

In less than five minutes, he had all the men on the ground, unconscious. Finally, Hinata's savior approached her. Once he was about two feet away, she saw that it was…..

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata cried. Before she was exactly aware, she had dropped into the muddy pavement, her arms wrapped around her body as she started crying. Salty tears mixing with crystalline rain drops.

Sasuke couldn't restrain the thought that ran through his head: _she looks so broken and pure._ Completely unsure of himself, but trying to seem sure, he rubbed her shoulders, muttering, "It's all over now. Everything's fine."

Once her tears had slowed down, she looked up into onyx eyes. So impenetrable and dark. And….tortured? For the briefest of moments, Hinata had insight into the 'real' Sasuke. A blink of his eyes and it was gone. Sasuke stood up abruptly and held out a hand. Hinata took it, one hand still holding her shirt together. He took one look at her ripped shirt and took his jacket off. Wordlessly, he placed it around her shoulders.

Carefully, he placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her closer than he meant to. They made their way back to the hotel in utter and complete silence. For once, Hinata was not blushing at such close contact with a male.

Naruto was sitting in a darkened corner of the hall, waiting for Sasuke and Hinata to return. Sakura was in their room, reading some huge tome about the Rain Country's history or something like that. Naruto did not appreciate having random spouts of information spoken to him.

Naruto had not enjoyed one minute of his day with Sakura. She had dragged him on the tourist thing and had refused to talk to him about what had happened under that sakura tree of so long ago.

Naruto sat up straighter. He could hear footsteps. Slowly, two figures appeared. A man, holding a young woman around the shoulders, very close together. They were covered in water and mud. Slowly, Naruto realized who they were.

He leaned back into the shadows, hoping against hope that Sasuke or Hinata had not seen him. Apparently they hadn't and walked directly into their room. _What's going on between them? Why does Hina-chan look so stunned? Why did Sasuke-teme look…caring? Sasuke can't win this!_

Naruto stood up forcefully and walked into his room, slamming the door. All that was left in the hall were puddles of rain water. And tears.

* * *

**AN: **Shorter chapter, I know. I want to write more, but my mom's kicking me off. I'll try to update soon, but no promises. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm liking this story so far. Anyways, review if so inclined! Sorry if I seem rushed, I'm a little stressed. 


	8. Memories Like a Ghost

_**Memories Like a Ghost**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, save the plot.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really out of it. I'm not feeling extremely cheerful and happy and let's just say that the past month has been hard. I feel like crying most of the time, but it's getting better now. Forgetting about my problems, this chapter is dedicated to all you reviewers who didn't give up on me. The first reviewer for this chapter is the 100th reviewer, just so you all know. I'm thrilled I got to the 100 mark so early in a story. Thanks a ton you guys. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

Hinata curled up on her side, trying to will herself to sleep. She was lying on one edge of the bed, Sasuke on the other. He hadn't talked to her once they had returned to their room. All she could hear now was his slow, even breathing. Peaceful. The only time Hinata had seen him show that emotion.

Why did Sasuke hide his emotions? Hinata wondered, her pale eyes closing. Why didn't he let anyone in? Why? Was he too proud? Or too scared? That last thought was too preposterously. Sasuke Uchiha feared nothing. Right?

These thoughts and questionings gently put her to sleep.

-

Sasuke was trapped. Caged, to be more exact. He was seventeen again. He had refused to relinquish his body. Orochimaru was trying to force him to submit. Orochimaru was starting to run out of ideas. Sasuke's will was strong.

Kabuto entered the room, smiling. Orochimaru followed closely, his pained face breaking out into a smirk.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat out, rustling the chains on his hands.

"We just thought that maybe you'd like to see an old friend," Orochimaru said murderously quiet. He and Kabuto parted to reveal the visitor.

It was here that reality was left behind. His worse enemy, his brother, Itachi, stepped forward.

"Little brother," Itachi said, laughter in his voice. Laughter at his pathetic brother. "Little brother. Thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you not?"

His eyes changed to red. "I'll always be there, little brother."

Instantly, Sasuke was caught in a genjutsu. Forced to relive that day, when he was seven.

Pain, so much pain.

-

Hinata awoke in the middle of the night, completely disorientated. She heard a low moaning. Sitting up, she saw that it was Sasuke. His face was contorted in pain.

She moved fluidly over to him, not fully awake. She rested a light hand on his shoulder, staring blankly at his back that was turned to her. Quietly, she whispered, "It's ok, Sasuke. I'm here."

"_I'm here." _

Unconsciously, Sasuke grabbed her hand. Hinata was just about asleep. She placed her head down on the pillow, so close to Sasuke that he could feel her breath on his neck. He turned to her, feeling the safeness of another person.

He still held her hand.

-

Sasuke opened onyx eyes early the next morning. He found himself face to face with his student, his new teammate, Hinata. He also found that he was holding her hand. Immediately, he stood bolt upright, dropping her hand like it was on fire.

Slowly, fragmented recollections came back to him. His nightmare. Her comforting him, despite that she was half asleep. Sasuke's mother had said the exact same thing she had said.

"_It's ok, Sasuke. I'm here." _

Hinata turned onto her side, attracting Sasuke's attention. He studied her pale face. It was utterly and completely blank, with no emotion. Her hair had lengthened now, brushing against her shoulders. Right now, it was curling in parts and falling onto her face. Gently, Sasuke reached out a hand and brushed the stray strands off of her face. She stirred, causing him to freeze.

Sasuke walked over to the window abruptly, pulling the curtain away. Faint traces of sunlight were making their way through the clouds. Dawn was upon them.

"Hikari, wake up," Sasuke said into the stillness. Immediately, pearly eyes opened.

Sasuke watched her sit up and stretch, rubbing her eyes like a child. He had seen her do that yesterday, but today it seemed different. She looked so……vulnerable. Like she needed protection.

And Sasuke wanted to be the one to protect her.

He shook his head, erasing that thought. That was preposterous. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He fought only for himself. He was an avenger. Even now that his purpose was complete, he was still an avenger. He would remain one until the day he died. Sasuke couldn't afford to get attached to anyone. Not even his teammates. Not even his best friends.

"W-What is t-the plan?" Hinata asked as she gathered some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

"We're going to discuss it with Keiji and Kame."

Hinata nodded and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She felt as if there was much more distance than that between them. Everything was happening so fast.

As she pulled on her shirt, she remembered what had happened as they returned to the hotel. He had saved her from rape and perhaps murder. And acted as if it was nothing. She also had had a very real dream. Almost as if it had happened…

Minutes later, Sasuke and Hinata were knocking on the door next door. Sakura opened the door, holding heavy book, as if she had fallen asleep with it and had forgotten she was holding it. She looked happy enough, despite being woken up at the crack of dawn.

"Keiji, wake up!" Sakura said sweetly, kicking Naruto halfway across the room. He didn't wake up.

Sasuke sighed. He pulled Naruto to his feet and said in a deadly voice, "Dobe. Wake up."

Instantly, Naruto's eyes flew open and he began screaming profanities at Sasuke, causing Hinata to blush red. Sakura laughed and sat down on the bed, finally putting the book down.

Finally, Naruto calmed down. They sat in a circle, trying to figure out how to get the scroll.

"How are we going to get close to him?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes fixed on the carpet.

Sakura sat up straighter. "I know! There's a festival tonight! Some full moon festival. The clouds are going to part at midnight and show the moon. Big deal apparently. But, everyone goes to the festival. We can find him—"

"And befriend him," Sasuke concluded. He nodded. "That will work."

"Sak-Kame, didn't the lady who told us say you had to dress up?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes flickering over to Hinata for the briefest traces of a moment.

"Oh yeah, she did mention that," Sakura replied, her a mischievous smile alighting on her sleepy features. "Well, the festival doesn't start until dusk. We've got time."

-

Sasuke and Naruto walked through aisles of formal men's kimonos, both with equal looks of disgust on their faces. Neither boy enjoyed shopping. It was a bit of blessing that the girls weren't with them. Naruto and Sasuke had seen Sakura go on shopping rampages during their years of genin. Naruto and Sasuke had been left in the dust with Choji and Shikamaru, watching their female teammates go crazy.

As Sasuke examined a black and white kimono, he wondered idly what Hinata was doing. She didn't strike his as one of the girls crazy about shopping. He actually couldn't place Hinata in the categories with other girls.

She wasn't a fan girl or a girly girl. Nor was she a tomboy. She was gifted and modest and quiet. She was flawed, but her flaws made her perfect in a skewed way. She was different from any other girl Sasuke had ever met.

"Teme, c'mon. I don't want to spend my whole day here!" Naruto yelled from across the store.

-

"Hikari, I'm set—Is that all you have?" Sakura stared in disbelief at the two robes Hinata was holding. Hinata nodded sheepishly. Sakura shook her head. "I'll help you."

Sakura started throwing robes off the rack to Hinata, who was forced to catch them. Abruptly, Sakura lead her to the dressing rooms. As Hinata pulled on robes, she asked Sakura one of the questions that had been eating at her.

"K-Kame, d-does Yuji e-ever l-let anyone in?"

Sakura paused, wondering how to answer the question. She drew in a deep breath. "Not that I know of. He never let me in. No, black's too harsh for you. Why?"

As Hinata moved back into the stall to remove the offending kimono, she asked, "Why w-what?"

"Why did you ask that? Has he done…anything?" Sakura asked, critically analyzing Hinata as she stepped out in a dark blue kimono. "I don't like this color on you. Try one of the lighter colored ones."

"He h-hasn't d-d-done anything. A-and that's w-why I'm asking."

"Sas-Yuji's so cold. He's been hurt too deeply for anyone to heal him…I tried. It didn't work out. Come on out."

"I-I'm not sure," Hinata said, responding to both comments. Slowly, she stepped out.

Sakura smiled. "That's perfect. Come on. Let's go find the boys."

As they left the store, Hinata's question preyed on Sakura's mind. Why was she asking? Even though Sakura had accepted Sasuke's rejection of her and was getting married to Lee, she still felt like he belonged to her. She had loved him since she was eight; she was eighteen now. Ten years. She couldn't let go him. At least, not yet. She was happy with Lee, but she had a history with Sasuke.

-

"Teme, what's the plan?" Naruto asked, lying spread eagle on the floor in Sasuke and Hinata's room. They were waiting for the girls to get back.

"I've already explained it fourteen times. You can wait until the girls get back to have explained again." Sasuke was leaning against the wall, his eyes focused on nothing.

Naruto flipped onto his stomach. "So…what'd you think of Hi-Hikari?"

"Wouldn't the current situation make if fairly obvious?"

"You know what I mean, teme."

Sasuke turned his dark head to stare out the window. After a long pause, he said, "She's a decent fighter."

"Teme! What do you think of her as a girl? Not as a shinobi!" Naruto pounded the ground with his fists. "I'm your best friend!"

Sasuke shrugged. "She's different from most girls."

Naruto waited fore Sasuke to elaborate, but he didn't. He was about to push the subject again, but the door flew open, revealing a wet Hinata and Sakura. Sakura walked confidently into the room and wrung out her hair over Naruto, causing him to jump. Hinata moved cautiously into the room and shook her head, doglike. Sasuke, who was standing three feet away, stared blankly at her. Drops of water flew and hit him.

"G-Gomen n-nasai," Hinata said, blushing as she realized that she had gotten Sasuke wet.

"Stop constantly apologizing," Sasuke said mildly. He wiped the droplets off meticulously.

"G-Gomen," Hinata said, covering her mouth as she realized what she had said.

Sasuke shook his head. Bridging the distance between them, he lifted a hand and ruffled her wet hair, getting more water on both of them. Hinata laughed as she blushed scarlet; the hints of a smile pulled at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. The look in Sasuke's eyes was not a harsh one, to say the least; in fact, the look was extremely gentle.

Neither of them were aware that they had an audience. Sakura and Naruto had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes. What was going on between the two of them?

Abruptly, Sasuke pulled away, the expression on his face harsh. Hinata looked surprised and unsure. The blush died off of her face, being replaced with her normal porcelain coloring.

"Kame, Keiji, you two are going directly after the feudal lord. Hikari and I will be moving more indirectly, getting introduced to all the other lords. Understand?" Sasuke said, leaning his back against the wall.

"Believe it!" Naruto said happily, giving Sasuke a thumb's up.

Hinata nodded and Sakura said, "Yes."

Sasuke nodded once. "Don't forget what we went over before. We can't afford _any_ mistakes. Got that?"

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together. Hinata smiled slightly and nodded.

Sasuke gaze traveled over his teammates' faces, his eyes lingering for a moment longer on Hinata's. She looked up, meeting his eyes. There was meaning in the gaze, a strong emotion. A heartbeat, and it was all gone.

* * *

**AN: **I think I toned down the angst in this chapter. I'm not sure, though. Within Temptations ("The Heart of Everything" CD) and Too Sorry for Apologies ("Breathe Again") were my music for this chapter and affected it. Just thought I'd let you know. Review if so inclined. 


	9. Had the World

_**Had the World**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I finally found inspiration. I'm not over my little emotional slump, but I'm dealing. I like this chapter a lot, actually. Hope you do. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

Hiashi's fingers were entwined, his chin resting upon them. The gesture was delicate, but not for one moment could any of the three other people in the room forget the strength that he wielded. Hiashi's reach had reached far, to say the least.

"Are you clear on the plan?" Hiashi asked, his tone clipped.

"Of course, my lord," the leader of the three people said. This man was good, Hiashi knew. He was a stone. All he cared about was getting the job done. A perfect shinobi.

The female on the team threw back her head, letting auburn waves fall over her shoulders. She smiled playfully as she said, "No reason not to be."

Hiashi wasn't sure about the female. In his books, females were weak and only a select few had the right to be considered shinobis. The Fifth Hokage was nowhere on the short list. His youngest daughter was on the list, but just barely.

"Yeah, we get it," said the less-refined member of the group. His manners had much to be desired, but he was highly skilled at hand to hand combat. He could kill a fully armed man with no weapons of his own in a minute, give or take.

All three of these shinobi were chosen for one reason: they were the top assassin in Konoha's black market. The best, and the most expensive. But, they got a job done and quick. No mistakes. Not one.

"Remember, quick and painless. Don't play with her. And, she's with some other shinobi in the Rain Country," Hiashi said, his face darkening for a moment.

"We've got it," the less-refined man answered.

"We'll get it done," the woman said, smiling still. She loved to make the girls scream.

The leader stood up. "We'll take our leave."

In a second, the three had disappeared. The light breeze that had come through the open window tugged lightly at Hiashi's hair, his clothes, the loose papers. His face was dark and full of uncertainty. Slowly, out loud, he said, "It has to be done. The Branch Family must come to accept Hanabi and they never will if Hinata is still alive. This is necessary for the preservation of the clan. I have no other choice."

His face cleared, and he left the room through the main set of doors. He never knew that someone had sat listening at the crack of the hidden door. Only a handful knew about that door and the hallway that led to it and other secret doors. The Branch Family had guarded the secret from the Main Family for years. It was for the Main Family's protection.

Now, it was used to gather information. The young man outside the door planned to use this information to fulfill his duty. At least, that's how he explained it to himself as he went to his secret girlfriend's house to borrow a special dagger. That's what he told himself as he kissed her goodbye and returned to the household. As he crept into Hiashi's bedroom in the dark of night. As he waited for the moment to strike.

As he steadied his hand and prepared to deliver the killing strike. His heart pounded so loudly. His breath caught in his throat. This was it.

-

The full moon hung suspended in the sky. It's pearly brightness illuminated the scene. Sasuke, at the moment, ignored the surrounding people. His gaze was fixed upon a stone fountain, tucked away in the little courtyard garden. Involuntarily, Sasuke entered the garden, completely forgetting that he was to wait for Hinata to come out with Sakura. He left Naruto behind in the crowd. He left behind all thought.

The garden, the niche, was a tiny sanctuary in the mess of the city. The only good thing that the Rain shinobi had done, as far as Sasuke could see. The landscaping, the workmanship; it was all of the best quality.

A small rose bush, pushed out of the light drew Sasuke to it. All the roses were perfectly formed, perfectly reaching up to what little light there would be. Only one thing was wrong with them: they were all dying. On the tips of the red petals, the edges curled in as they turned black. Without a thought, Sasuke grasped one of the stems, the thorns sticking into his fingers. Still, Sasuke pulled it apart from the bush, studying the single flower. Abruptly, he awoke. Disgusted with himself, he turned around to leave.

His motions were stopped, however, as his eyes were met with an image that was almost too much to comprehend. Standing on the fountain's edge was a young woman, her back to him. Her dark hair, the color undistinguishable from the shadows, was gathered up in an elegant bun, secured with black chopsticks. Her kimono was as light as his was dark; the silvery white material clung to her body even as it danced away. Her arms were outstretched, dancing in the moonlight.

"Who?" was all Sasuke could manage to whisper into the night.

The woman froze. Slowly, tremulously, she turned to face him. Pale skin and large eyes were the first things that registered with his oxygen deprived brain. Slowly, the face came together, like a puzzle. A delicate face came into a view, the face of a porcelain doll that broke easily.

"You're bleeding," the vision in front of him said, pointing a graceful hand. Sasuke made no movement.

In icy hands, she picked up his hand and gently opened it, the rose falling to the ground. Sasuke hadn't realized he was still holding the rose. As they stared at the rose on the grass, Sasuke regained his mental capacities. Wrenching his hand out of her light grip, he said, "Come on, Hin-Hikari. We should get started."

Lowering her pearly eyes, Hinata nodded. Sasuke started to walk away, but stopped. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her hand, pulling her along. She could not repress the blush that lit her cheeks. Hinata knew it was all for show, but she couldn't deny that Sasuke didn't look good in that black kimono that matched his eyes, his hair. She also couldn't deny that she kept sneaking looks at him from the corner of her eye. Sasuke was guilty of the same crime.

As they passed through the crowds, heads turned. All eyes snatching glimpses of the couple. One thought registered on all minds: _yin and yang_.

-

Sakura straightened her pale pink kimono, looking around distractedly. Where was Sasuke? Hinata had gone off to find him, thanks to her Byakugan, promising that she would return with him. That had been twenty minutes ago.

Naruto came up behind her, in his hands were two cups. He smiled and handed one to her as he said, "Here. I got us some tea."

Brushing a stray stand of hair out of her face, Sakura raised the steaming liquid to her lips. The smell of mint was everywhere. Smiling slightly, Sakura turned to look at Naruto. He had a huge, goofy smile plastered on his face as he attempted not to spill tea all over himself. Sakura couldn't help it. Her smile widened and she passed him a napkin, which he took with good humor.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, looking at something behind Sakura. Sakura turned.

Recognition took a few moments. "Sasuke…and Hinata."

"Whoa…light and dark."

"What's light and dark, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he and Hinata came closer.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Nothing, teme."

"Let's get moving. You only have tonight," Sasuke said, turning away.

Sakura blinked. Hadn't Sasuke been holding Hinata's hand only moments before? Shaking her head, she rationalized that she had been imagining things. She ran to catch up with her friends.

-

"I didn't want to do this, you are like a son to me," Hiashi said, sugarcoating his speech. "But, you need help. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry," Neji spat out, fighting the bonds that had been placed on him.

"I don't know why he would turn like this on me," Hiashi continued, as if not hearing Neji, and talking to Tsunade. "I thought he had come to accept me like a father figure."

"You know what you did!" Neji yelled out, struggling against the heavy bonds that refused to yield.

Tsunade shook her head slowly. "I don't know why either. We'll take him into custody though. Attempted murder is a heavy crime." She looked down on her clipboard. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye."

Hiashi waited until Tsunade had stepped out of earshot. Quietly, he began to speak. "Thought you could stop me? It won't work. My plans have already been put into action. Your worthless cousin will be gotten rid of in a few days—"

"She's your daughter. Have you no compassion?"

"If she had done what I had told her to and married early to someone strong, she could have lived. But, I must do whatever is necessary to preserve this clan. If it this involves sacrifice, sacrifice I will—"

"You're a monster."

A look of amusement appeared on Hiashi features. "A monster am I? Who's the one in chains?"

He laughed softly as Neji glared at him. "What I want to know is how you did it. I know where you got the weapon. Oh, I've known about you and her for ages," Hiashi explained to Neji's questioning look. Neji's eyes widen slightly. "So, how did you do it? How did you hear?"

Tsunade came back with some ANBU members. Neji recognized every single mask. A deer for Shikamaru. Tenten's leopard. A frog-like mask for Lee. Shino in his bug mask. Kiba with, what else?, a dog mask and Akamaru at his feet. Reluctantly, they moved forward and picked up the now still Neji. Their leader. Their friend.

As he was carried away, Neji called out, "You don't know everything, Hiashi! You only see what you want to. Who truly runs the Hyuga Clan?"

Hiashi observed his nephew through blank eyes. It would appear that he didn't know this person. This man who had lived with him since birth. Inside, Hiashi was grinning. He had gotten rid of one of the threats to his plan. And protected his own good name. Hiashi had two remaining obstacles: his two daughters. In reality, Hanabi would obey whatever order he gave her, so there was no struggle there. The assassins he had hired were the best. Hinata was no fighter. She would be dead in a matter of days.

Everything was now right on track. The little problem with Neji had turned out for the better. Everything was working out for Hiashi. He could only go up. There was nowhere for him to fall. No room, anyways.

Everything had been covered. There was nothing that would point to him. The assassins were very highly ranked, not quite S-rank, but just as good. Everything had been taken care of.

Hiashi was in control. Which was something he knew very well. It was something he could handle.

Hiashi was not insane. He was perfectly sane. In fact, he was brilliant. Every single move had been carefully planned and outlined. This was all just a chess game. There were rules and regulations, but ways to get around them.

In short, life was just a game. And Hiashi was a master. He would be the winner. The rules had changed and only Hiashi knew them.

-

Sasuke had gotten separated from Hinata in the crowds. Their part of the mission had been completed. They had been going back to the hotel, where they had arranged to meet Sakura and Naruto.

For some reason, Sasuke knew that Hinata's separation was not accidental. He had seen some less than savory characters lurking around. Within a few moments, he had located Hinata. She was surrounded by a group of people, some female, some male. Sighing, Sasuke walked over and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Instantly, she buried her face into his shoulder, hanging onto him for dear life.

One of the jeering faces said, "Leave the girl. We're just having some fun."

"I'll leave with my own, thanks," Sasuke replied. He wished he could just Chidori these annoying people.

"How do we even know that she's yours?" a different voice called out. A female reached out, stroking Hinata's hair while her twin touched Sasuke's sleeve. Hinata whimpered and pulled closer to Sasuke. "We've been watching you two. You haven't acted like a couple at all. The pinky was shooting you glances every five minutes."

"You want proof? I'll give you proof!" Sasuke temper had risen unexpectedly. Gently, he pulled Hinata upright.

Her eyes were wide and frightened. Sasuke, bringing his face to ear level, whispered, "Just relax. It'll all be over quickly."

Before Hinata could ask what he meant, before she could even think, he did the most unexpected thing. He…

* * *

**AN: **I couldn't resist a bit of a cliffy. You'll have to wait until next chapter to see what actually happens. You all probably know what's going to happen next, but…I couldn't resist! Review if so inclined. 


	10. No One Else

_**No One Else **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**AN: **Super sorry for not updating in a while. I've had so much testing and it's driving me crazy. Sorry if this sounds rushed. Everything's kind of spinning out of hand lately. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

Hinata ran a brush through her dark hair in the bathroom later that night, not really looking at her reflection. She had long since given up examining herself. She only saw all of her flaws, shown with no place to hide from the truth. Everything her father had said, had thrown at her was reflected there, plainly in sight. There was salvation in the mirror, no safe haven. Nothing. Just the person and their reflection.

Unwanted, unasked for, a voice came into her mind. _"You look…beautiful tonight."_

Steeling herself, Hinata placed the brush down. Her hands naturally found the rim of the sink, a measure to keep her supported. Her eyes were all-seeing, but that had been one thing that they had not seen. Something that had slipped beneath her gaze, trying so hard to get over Naruto. Why hadn't she seen it coming?

Almost angrily, Hinata raised her gaze to her reflection. She didn't recognize the face staring back at her.

The woman had a hard face, one full of struggle and inner pain. The lips were on the thinner side, pulled into a slight frown. Her eyebrows were harsh lines against the paleness of her skin. All of the features were chiseled hard and deep. Though, her eyes were gentle. A complete contrast. Her face, while not tense, was not relaxed. Always, was she alert.

Slowly, Hinata realized that that was her. That woman, no longer a girl or teenager, was what she had became. She actually found that she liked that person. The only problem she had with the other woman's appearance was her hair. It drooped over her shoulders, into her eyes and crowded in upon her face.

Hinata stared at her reflection for a moment longer before entering the bedroom. Sasuke was lying spread eagle on the floor, his dark eyes only partly open as he tossed a shuriken up and down. He saw Hinata, caught the shuriken, and leaned on his elbows as he partially sat up. He watched her kneel down at her backpack and dig a kunai out. She smiled to herself and straightened up.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked moments later, as Hinata stood in front of the mirror with the kunai, one hand holding her hair.

"What does i-it look like? I-I'm cutting my h-hair," Hinata answered, feeling slightly guilty. Like a criminal caught in the act.

"Give it here," Sasuke said resignedly, holding out a hand.

It took Hinata a moment to realize that he was serious. When she made no move, he merely took the kunai from her and started chopping at her hair.

-

Naruto paced in his and Sakura's room, thoughts spinning through his head. Sakura was lying in bed, asleep. Her chest rose gently with even breathing that barely permeated the dead silence of the room.

Wild thoughts ran through Naruto's head. What was going on with Hinata and Sasuke? What had happened to his Hinata? She had been sweet and loving and caring. Now, she seemed the same, but so much colder to him. The only person she seemed to open up to was Sasuke, strangely. Why would she open up to the ice block traitor?

He'd grown accustomed to Hinata. He might have even fallen in love with her. He might have realized that sooner, if he hadn't been so blinded by his own idiocy. Now, the turn of events was convincing him more and more that he was in love with her. That he needed to be with her. That they would be perfect together. That he needed her, plain and simple.

Naruto couldn't lose to Sasuke. No matter what. His biggest rival. His best friend. His brother. The person he hated the most. The person he couldn't stand not to be acknowledged by. The person who tried to kill him. Twice.

Naruto couldn't let Sasuke win. He couldn't give up his love for Hinata.

-

Sakura evened out her breathing, trying to pretend to be asleep. She didn't want to talk to Naruto. She could sense the anger flowing off of him. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Her emotions were confusing her. She was in love with Lee. How could no one be? Past the eccentric appearance, he was the sweetest, most caring, nicest guy she had ever met. But, she still felt something for Sasuke. Was it real or imagined? She was so jealous of Hinata, just being in the same room as him. Sasuke was Sakura's first love. When he left, she didn't think she'd be able to love again. She had felt so wrong and empty without him.

Now, she was scheduled to marry Lee. She was pretending to be dating Naruto. Hinata was in the next room with Sasuke.

A fantasy entered Sakura's mind. One where Sasuke had taken her with him that fateful night of so long ago. She had been thirteen, confessing her love to him and he had brushed her off then. She had relived that moment for years now. As she begged him to take her, he didn't refuse. He told her to come with him, that he couldn't imagine life without her. And they would leave together, but would not go to Orochimaru's. They would pretend, but then defeat the Sound Four. Orochimaru would waste away into nothingness. Instead, they would travel around the lands, Sasuke always training to become stronger, Sakura trying to make life better for them. Somehow, life would be perfect just because they were together. Sasuke would smile at her, a rare smile, that told how happy he was.

One day in early spring, Sakura thought, Sasuke would propose to her under a newly budded tree. She would start to cry about all they had been through, and he would comfort her. They would kiss long and slow and then she would accept. They'd get married the next day, so they could enjoy one day, one night, together before Sasuke would have to go and do the terrible deed.

Sasuke would return weeks later to her in Konoha, tired and bloodstained but needing to see her. He would collapse into her arms, trusting only her to take care of him. He would be welcomed into Konoha with open arms, much as she had been.

They'd get a little house for themselves, but have to expand when Sakura got pregnant. Their first child would be a boy, named Hikaru, because he would be the light in their lives. His sister, Mikoto, would follow afterwards. Life would be perfect.

Naruto's fall to the ground awoke Sakura from her fantasy. Sasuke had turned away from her five years ago. There would be no Hikaru or Mikoto. They existed solely in her mind. Silent tears slipped from beneath her tightly closed eyes.

-

_Sasuke struggled in the white snake's grasp, every moment its coils getting tighter. Only moments until he would be crushed and no longer would he be able to defeat his brother. He had to live, had to survive this battle. _

_But, was there any way out of this? He was trapped. He had played the game carelessly._

_Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, a fatal image grew in front of his dying eyes. _

_Itachi entered the stone room in Orochimaru's lair. Itachi laughed at his stupid little brother, cruelty filling his nearly blind eyes. He made a motion for someone behind him to step forward. Kisame held a small, struggling figure, his sword at its throat. Sasuke knew who it was before the dim candle light reached the face. _

Sasuke's yell awoke Hinata from a deep sleep. Blearily, she sat up, looking around the room for intruders sleepily before concluding that the only danger was in Sasuke's dreams. Gently, she rubbed his shoulder and murmured, "Everything's fine, Sasuke. It's ok."

Hinata fell back onto the pillows, still rubbing his shoulder, her hands slowing as she fell back asleep. Sasuke rolled to face her, moving her hand off of his shoulder. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, but he was wide awake. Carefully, he studied her face, trying to lock into his mind.

He had been brutal with the kunai. She retained only three to four inches of hair, all extremely spiky and jagged. Her bangs had been knocked to the side by sleep. This was Hinata. The one in his dream had had long hair and an innocent face. Hinata was no longer so innocent. He had seen her kill in order to save her life and theirs.

After a long while, Sasuke fell asleep, his face three inches from hers.

-

Hinata's dreams were haunted by a young man dressed all in black. She kept replaying the same scene over and over.

Sasuke had grabbed her roughly, pulling her close to him. He had told her to relax, that it would all be over soon. He had leaned in, his lips nearly upon hers. But, there was a millimeter or smaller space of air between their lips. No one could see that, for Sasuke had undone her hair from the bun, letting the wind catch and push her hair forward. Obscuring everyone's view. In that space of a moment, Sasuke had whispered to her.

"You look….beautiful tonight."

Sasuke had pulled away, placed an arm securely around her waist and led her away. No one objected. They had returned to the hotel with not a word to the other. Hinata had not seen his blush when he said those words, her eyes focused on his dark eyes.

What scared Hinata the most was how much she had wanted him to bridge that distance, for him to kiss her. How much she had wanted to lean forward.

But, she hadn't. And that's what was hurting her.

-

The woman tossed her head, strutting back to her partners. A coy smile played upon her face.

"They're getting the scroll today. They're leaving tomorrow," Fumiko said proudly.

Iwao, the more refined of the two men, smiled slightly. "Knew you'd get what we needed. Good going, Fumiko."

The other man was glaring at Fumiko. "I coulda done the job."

"Yes, you could have, Kenji, but I do it better. The woman I got info from likes it better…softer. You get my drift?" Fumiko said coyly.

"You're a slut, you know that?" Kenji retorted.

"And I know it well."

Before his teammates could continue arguing, Iwao spoke up. "Enough fighting. We strike tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes," Fumiko and Kenji replied in unison.

Iwao was disgusted by the antics of his teammates. They were adults, yet they acted like children. Kenji was good for one thing and one thing only, making a lot of mess while killing. He was good for fights in the open, but otherwise he was utterly useless. Fumiko was good for getting information in all different ways. It didn't hurt that she knew that well. She was also skilled at silently killing, more useful in a stealth mission. Fumiko was the more useful of the two, but he'd prefer not to have to deal with a girl. He loved Fumiko as much as a perfect killer could, but he'd rather have Kenji around. Fumiko was tough, but easily distracted.

But, this was his team and they worked well together. They'd get the mission done, no problem.

-

Everyone was on edge with each other the next day as they reviewed the plan. Sakura's eyes were latched onto Sasuke, but flickered to Hinata. Naruto did the exact opposite.

Hinata shyly watched Sasuke, while Sasuke concentrated on what he was explaining.

-

The scroll was procured without a problem. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura met up outside the gates and prepared to leave. The moon hung sickly in the air above.

* * *

**AN: **Rushed ending, I know. I sort of have other things on my mind. Review if so inclined. Sorry about the lack of updating. 


	11. Got the Girl

_**Got the Girl**_

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, I own nothing.

**AN: **Sorry about not updating in a while. Seems like I'm saying that a lot. Guess I should update more often. I wrote this in one day, between roasting marshmallows, going to the zoo, riding in the car for hours, cleaning the house, and who knows what else. I think it's pretty good. I finally know exactly were this story is going! R&R if so inclined.

* * *

"Here," Sasuke said, holding out the scroll he and Hinata had gotten. "We should trade scrolls."

"Why?" Naruto asked as took the proffered scroll and replaced it with his.

"In case we get jumped," Sakura answered, pulling up the hood of her cloak. "I wish it would stop raining."

"I-It is the Rain c-country," Hinata said, a light smile playing on her features.

Sakura forced a smile. "That it is."

"Enough talking," Sasuke ordered. "Take to the trees."

Obediently, they jumped into the trees to begin the journey. Sasuke was in the front, Hinata was to his right, Sakura on his left while Naruto brought up the rear. No one spoke, letting the silence take hold. The waning moon lit the treetops eerily, making them all wary and jumpy.

There was the crack of a branch snapping. All four heads spun in that direction. No one could see anything. They stopped, Sasuke and Sakura on one branch, Naruto and Hinata on the other.

"Hinata, Byakugan," Sasuke whispered, forgetting to use their pseudonyms.

Hinata nodded and placed her hands together in the seal. She whispered the word of command and her eyes changed. The now white eyes met Sasuke's for a moment before looking at the place where they had heard the sound. Sasuke restrained the shiver he felt. Her eyes had never looked so eerie before.

"I-I don't see anything," Hinata said, confusedly. She turned her eyes back to group.

The next few moments seemed to take an eternity. Hinata's eyes widened. Her gaze was fixed on a point right above Sasuke's right shoulder.

"L-Look out!"

Hinata launched herself at Sasuke, knocking them both off the branch in a tangle of legs and arms. Sakura screamed. Naruto prepared to jump over to Sakura when a huge shape went rushing past Sakura and landed next to Naruto. The way his sword was held, it would have ripped Sasuke and then Hinata into two.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, anger on his face.

The huge figure turned to look at Naruto, a lopsided grin upon his face. "You guys ain't going any farther."

-

Sasuke's back hit the path hard. Hinata's weight on top of him had deprived him of the ability to try and break the fall. Hinata pushed herself up into a sitting position, her legs straddling his middle. When she realized this, she jumped up and looked up into the trees.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, rolling his shoulders to loosen his muscles.

"L-Look up," Hinata said.

Sasuke obeyed and looked in the direction she was. He saw a huge figure there, holding a long sword. He was saying something.

"We have to go help them." Sasuke got to his feet in one fluid movement.

"Oh no, you're not," said a female voice, low and husky. "No, you have to deal with me."

Sasuke and Hinata turned around to stare at their silent attacker.

-

Sakura threw a series of kunai at the man, nearly invisible string attached to everyone. The kunai wrapped around the man, just as she had intended. A smile appeared on her face as she tightened it.

"Way to go, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Then, the man struggled against the string. Sakura enforced it with chakra. The man leaned back abruptly and wrenched Sakura off of her feet. Sakura screamed as she flew towards the man, who leaned a certain way. Sakura crashed into a tree, her body slumped upon a branch. Her grip on the strings loosened and the man was able to get free.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, barely remembering the foe. He ran towards Sakura's body, only to stop before he was sliced in half by the man's sword.

Naruto jumped up, flipping in the air and applied chakra to his feet. He caught the branch upside down. As he formed the hand signs for shadow clones, he yelled, "What do you want?"

The man's smile became more pronounced. But, he did not answer. Instead, he flicked his wrist and pulled out another sword.

-

Sasuke pulled out his katana and bore down on the woman. She wove so expertly through his well timed attacks. Even with his Sharingan activated, Sasuke didn't know how she was doing it.

Hinata suddenly remembered that she too could fight, should fight. But, without her own katana, she felt lost. Awkwardly, she pulled out a kunai and launched herself into the fight.

Hinata aimed a hit at the woman's blind side and nicked the skin. The woman turned to Hinata and…threw back her head, laughing. Sasuke and Hinata were so taken aback that they froze. Silently, they exchanged confused glances, red and back on white.

In that quick span of a heartbeat, the woman kicked Sasuke in the stomach, knocking him back staggering. In the same motion, she knocked the kunai out of Hinata's hand. But, the woman had been careless, Sasuke could see. She was much too close. As he leaned heavily on his katana, he saw Hinata load her palm with chakra and bring it forward, aiming for the woman's chest. A nice, quick, clean kill.

But, the woman spun out of the way. Hinata's palm collided with the woman's left arm, which went limp. The woman paid it no mind. She pulled out a kunai from inside her sleeve. Hinata's all seeing eyes saw the miniscule drops of clear liquid fall to the ground.

Sasuke's katana sliced through the air. It sunk itself deeply into the woman's shoulder. She screamed in pain. Another scream joined hers.

'Sakura,' Sasuke thought as he pushed the katana down deeper.

'Sakura,' Hinata thought as she dashed toward the woman, to grab her rising hand. Aloud, she shouted, "Sasuke! T-The blade's poisonous!"

Sasuke saw the woman raise her arm in slow motion, as the Sharingan allowed. The only way to get out of her way was to move back. Resignedly, Sasuke wrenched the katana out of her shoulder and jumped back. The kunai's tip missed him by an inch. Sasuke saw the drops of liquid slide off, reflecting the moonlight.

Another scream rent the air.

-

There were thirty Narutos, all poised for a fight. Some were jeering, some were silent. All were rearing and ready for killing. Sakura was quiet, not stirring, leaning against the tree.

"Oh, this is so cool," the man said mockingly. "There was one boy before, now there's many."

"We're going to beat you," the Narutos chorused. "You had better believe it!"

"Big words from such a little runt," the man replied.

In yells of fury, the many shadow clones attacked him at once, a big confusion of arms and legs and flashing kunais. Abruptly, a series of 'pops' accompanied by smoke happened. The man's large sword flashed through the smoke, cutting through everyone.

Once the smoke had cleared, the man stood alone. "Where are you? This isn't a game of hide and seek!"

"Good thing I'm not playing!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down from a higher branch. The Rasengan spun in his hand. He was flanked by two other shadow clones.

The two shadow clones disappeared. The real Naruto pushed the Rasengan into the man's chest. As the chakra ripped through his shirt, the man formed quick hand signs, dropping his sword to the ground down below.

As Naruto flew backwards from the force of his own jutsu, he heard a scream coming from the ground below.

-

Sasuke looked up. The woman was bent in half, Hinata hanging on her back, choking her. What made Sasuke's heart go cold was the scream. It wasn't the woman's scream. Hinata was screaming. The reason for her screams was displayed in the dark silhouette.

Sticking out between her shoulder blades was a large sword.

The breath was knocked out of Sasuke. "Hinata!"

Hinata's grip loosened around the woman's neck and she slid to the ground. The woman grabbed the sword and swung it around, throwing Hinata behind her. Sasuke ran towards Hinata's slumped form, but was stopped by the woman. He brought his katana down, planning to end this quick, but she brought the sword up to meet his blade.

-

Sakura shook herself awake and stood up shakily. Naruto was lying haphazardly across the branch, the large man bearing down on him. She knew she had to act quickly or else Naruto would die. This man was playing for keeps. Sakura wouldn't make the same mistake again.

She pulled out some shuriken and threw them with all her force, their blackness reflection the moonlight and making them look like stars for a moment. Four of them embedded themselves into the man's back. The other two whizzed past his head.

"The little girly's awake," the man said, leering slightly at her. He had turned around and was walking to her now.

Unconsciously, Sakura took a step back, her foot resting against the main part of the tree. She had nowhere to go and very few weapons left. Her expert chakra control wouldn't be helpful here. The man had a kunai in each hand before she could blink and started slashing at her. Cuts appeared over her arms, her face. Taking in her limited options, she jumped up and kicked out with both feet, hitting him in the stomach. He bent over, clutching his stomach.

Sakura loaded her hands with chakra, planning to twist some of his arteries or veins, when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hinata!"

Sakura stopped, unsure of what to do. In that split second, the man straightened up and stabbed her right beneath her breastbone, meeting bone and slipping to her right. Blood poured out. Sakura coughed, but raised her hands and touched the major vein in his neck. He cried out in pain. Sakura twisted it more until it ripped open. The man fell off the tree, struggling.

Sakura slid to one knee. She was so tired. But, she couldn't sleep. If she did, she'd die and then Naruto would die, because he needs medical attention immediately. It sounded as if Sasuke was the only one in fairly good condition. She placed her hand to the wound on her chest and used a little chakra to prevent major damage. Groaning, she stood up and walked over to Naruto. Carefully, she bent down and arranged one of his arms around her shoulders, one of her arms around his waist, and stood up.

"Get back here!"

That was Sasuke. Sakura's pulse rose. Something had to be going wrong, to make Sasuke's voice sound so angry, so hurt, and so ready to kill. His voice was like broken glass. Sakura jumped carefully from branch to branch, bringing herself and Naruto closer to the ground. Finally, her feet touched ground.

She looked upon a scene smeared with blood.

-

Naruto slowly woke up, his blue eyes swimming into focus. He was lying on the ground, moonlight playing on the scene. He could feel the grass and dirt. After a few seconds, everything snapped into focus.

"Sakura!"

Sakura, who had been slumped against a tree trunk next to him, lifted her head. "Naruto? You're awake?"

"Where are we?" Naruto stood up, feeling stiff and sore.

"You shouldn't be standing up…we're just inside of Konoha's borders."

"What are we doing here? Where are Sasuke and Hinata? What's going on?"

"We need to get to Lady Tsunade immediately. I just needed a moment to rest. I don't know where Sasuke and Hinata are." She looked so sad.

"Why did we leave without them?" Naruto felt his voice rise despite his attempt to keep it light. He could tell that Sakura was in a lot of pain.

"We have to leave. Now."

Sakura stood up shakily. Naruto put his arm around her waist and guided her hand around his shoulders. Wordlessly, he launched them into the treetops. After five minutes of silence, he repeated his question.

Looking away, Sakura said, "Sasuke told me to."

"What do you mean?"

"His exact words were: 'go to Konoha and get help. Hinata's going to die otherwise.'"

* * *

**AN:** Bad cliffy, I know. I liked this chapter…except for my sucky fight scenes. Sorry about that. This chapter was written while listening to Nightwish songs, if anyone cares. I'm addicted to "Bye Bye Beautiful" even though I don't like Annette's voice as much as Tarja's. They're both great singers, however.

I'll try to update sooner. The more reviews I get, the more inclined **I** will be to update. Keep that in mind... Review if so inclined.


	12. Underserving Mess

_**Undeserving Mess**_

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing.

**AN: **I cannot express my apologies fully enough in a few words. I truly am sorry for not updating sooner. I've been going through some really rough times and I beg forgiveness for not updating sooner. I'm pretty much back on rack, so I believe that I will be able to update more regularly. R&R if so inclined. I am extremely sorry. Thanks to Dark-sephiroth2 for pointing out my error in the type of weapon that Sasuke wields. I have not studied my weaponry, but I will this summer and will make corrections for this story at some later point. So, I shall continue to refer to Sasuke's sword as a katana until I find time to correct it.

* * *

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed. "And I thought everything would die down after Orochimaru was killed. Instead, I get twice as much paper."

"Don't complain. At least it's not time for the Chuunin exams. You'd have twice as much," Shizune said comfortingly.

"Thanks, Shizune. Now I have a month to look forward to that."

"Here you go."

"Thank you!" Tsunade accepted the cup of sake gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

"Good thing you don't have to find out."

A little while later, there was a pounding at the door. Before Shizune had even moved to go open the door, it flew open.

"What in the name of—Naruto! Sakura! Are you all right?" Tsunade jumped up from her chair and ran over to the two bedraggled figures.

"We're fine…it's Sasuke—" Sakura started to say, her words cut off by her coughing.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Shizune said, reaching for the phone, planning to call and alert them to an incoming emergency. If Sakura and Naruto were in this bad of shape, she could only imagine how bad Sasuke and Hinata would be.

"No, I can do the healing. I am one of the Legendary Sanins." Tsunade carefully steered Sakura to a chair. Sakura pulled away. "Sakura! As your Hokage and—"

"It's Sasuke and Hinata you have to worry about!" Sakura shouted.

"Where are they?" Shizune asked, coming to Tsunade side. Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly.

"They're still in Rain country," Naruto said, placing an arm around Sakura's shoulders to keep her upright. "I-I was unconscious when it happened."

"Hang on…explain it from the beginning," Tsunade ordered.

Slowly, Sakura explained, with some help from Naruto. Tsunade and Shizune listened carefully, Shizune noticing that Tsunade's knuckles were turning white.

Finally, Naruto helped Sakura sit down, their story done. The scroll was sitting on the table. No one spoke immediately. Then, everything appeared to happen very fast. Tsunade was summoning the Anbu, familiar masks passing by in a rush, Tsunade placing chakra filled hands on him and Sakura, healing them.

"We're not going to leave until they're back," Naruto said, his voice slurring slightly. "I'm not moving until you bring teme and Hina back."

"We can't! They have the other scroll…they're our friends," Sakura argued even as her eyes closed.

Tsunade watched them and then gave them the chakra jolt they wanted to stay awake against her better judgment. There was something she had to tell them.

"Naruto, Sakura, some very _strange_ things have happened since you four left."

"What do you mean?" both asked.

"Well…Neji Hyuuga attempted to kill Hiashi Hyuuga and has been imprisoned. And frankly, I don't understand it all."

-

Sasuke dodged the hastily set traps easily as a child plays hop scotch. His Sharingan eyes were moving constantly, looking for more traps, traps that he had missed. He couldn't afford to get stuck behind. And that's what they were hoping for. If he fell too far behind, he wouldn't be able to find their trail again and be able to rescue Hinata. And he had to rescue Hinata.

He didn't know what those two wanted with Hinata, but he feared for the worst. He didn't think that they wanted the Byakugan. Of course, it certainly seemed like that. Keeping her alive, not trying to harm her. But, it didn't seem to fit. It was like those little puzzles that they had done in the Academy on rainy days; four pictures and then the question: which one of these doesn't fit with the others? The hardest ones had been where everything had looked like it meant one thing and everything seemed to fit, but in reality there was a small deceptive difference. Sasuke just didn't know what he was looking for. That was the hardest part. Once he knew what he was looking for, he'd find it.

Sasuke had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had almost missed the nearly invisible wire. He jumped up and barely missed the paper bomb. Twisting his body, he managed not to touch either and launched himself forward. He had to be more careful. One false move and he might lose her.

Right now, he wasn't listening to the ninja rules that had been carved into his brain. He knew that he should turn around, go to Konoha, deliver the scroll, and then try to rescue Hinata. Kakashi had always told them that a ninja that didn't care about his teammates was a useless ninja. That's what Sasuke told himself.

Sasuke knew that that wasn't the whole truth. It was more than just rescuing a teammate. He felt the beginnings of a bond and that scared him. It was more than a bond. Something had started growing and it wasn't stopping. Right now, he couldn't think of it. Sasuke tried to throw it from his mind, but it wouldn't leave.

As he finally saw the pair of figures carrying a third, a voice in the back of Sasuke's head said the hated, feared thought.

_You really like her, don't you?_

-

"Those brats sure fought hard," Fumiko said, placing Hinata down on the sturdy table in the hide out. Carefully, she picked up the chains and proceeded to shackle Hinata's wrists and ankles.

"Hai. I didn't think they'd be able to injure any of us, let alone kill one of us." Iwao picked up a scythe, testing its weight in his hands. Shaking his head, he put it down. The next one he picked up had a near perfect balance.

"Oh well…Kenji fought hard. He had the warrior's death he was always dreaming about." Fumiko didn't look in the least bit upset.

"That Sharingan boy's following us. He's very good. Fumiko, I'm going to go face him. I should be able to take him down. Or at least give you time to kill the Hyuga."

He stood in the doorway, his back to Fumiko. She had no choice but to say yes. As she watched him leave, Fumiko couldn't help but think about him. She'd always had a bit of a soft spot for him. But, it was not good to get attached to another ninja. Shinobi were tools, easily disposed of tools. It was easier to just take your losses early and move on. That's why Fumiko never told Iwao about what she felt. She knew it would come to this one day.

Shaking her head slightly, Fumiko's fingers touched the many weapons hung on the wall. Finding the one she wanted, she took it. Fully hardened, Fumiko turned to the small girl's form.

-

Sasuke saw them enter the cave. He waited for a few minutes. He needed to prepare himself for the battle that was bound to ensue. It would not be good for anyone if he acted hastily and made mistakes. The two were obvious assassins; most likely near the top of the assassin hierarchy. They would be waiting for him to make a mistake and attack then. So, Sasuke could not make even the smallest, slightest error.

Drawing out his katana, Sasuke took a deep breath. He was ready. Cautious, but assured, he walked into the cave. Instantly, he heard the quiet whoosh of metal gliding through the air. Trusting only his ears in the complete darkness, Sasuke backed up out of the cave. The moon was slowly getting obscured by thick black clouds, shutting off all light. He had to end this quickly. Rain would be falling slowly.

The man stepped out of the cave and Sasuke saw his weapon. A beautifully dangerous scythe. Absolutely wonderful.

Sasuke moved in quickly, only to be cut short as the man brought down the scythe. Sasuke swerved and swung his katana at the man's ankles. The man moved quickly, but not quick enough. The katana nicked his Achilles' tendon. His left leg collapsed under him. Grounded.

Sasuke's eyes were cold as he threw down the katana and formed the hand signs for Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique). The man glared at Sasuke even as the fireball came barreling towards him. All that was left of him were some ashes, but Sasuke could still feel the hate. Not wasting time to collect himself, Sasuke grabbed his katana and ran headlong into the cave. Finding an unlit torch bolted to the cave wall. He wrenched it off of the wall and lit it hurriedly.

Sasuke ran deeper into the cave only to have it split into two. Which did he take? He naturally went to the right, only to come immediately to a dead end. He back tracked, took the other. Once he had gone down about thirty feet, the path diverged into ten different directions. Cool as could be, Sasuke took a leaf out of Naruto's book and forms the hand signs for Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones). The clone he sent down the path ten degrees to the right from the direct center path called out. As Sasuke ran down his new path, the other clones disappeared into smoke.

The thing Sasuke noticed the most was the silence. There wasn't the sound of water dripping or the rustling of bats like in most caves. No, there was no sound other than the sound of his breath and his feet hitting the ground. Sasuke came to a stop. Once again, the path diverged into different directions. This time, there were only five paths. Instinctively, Sasuke took the path farthest to the right. He was right. At the end of the path, he found a door.

Without pausing for breath, he kicked open the door; the lock on it not being designed to hold back a Uchiha. Sasuke was glad he hadn't. The woman stood above Hinata's limp form, a gracefully curved dagger in her hand. The blade was already red. The woman turned around, long auburn hair echoing her movements.

Her hand held the dagger over Hinata's neck. "You move, the girl gets it."

Sasuke gave the woman a bored glare. No one ever took him seriously. He could think of twenty different moves that all involved him beating the woman in one simple action.

Sasuke slid his foot back, trying to make it seem like he was going to bolt. He twitched his left hand. The woman saw the movement and was distracted. Sasuke launched himself at the woman. She had to spin out of the way, her hand still held shakily over Hinata's throat. Sasuke grabbed his katana by the blade and hit it hard against her wrist. She gasped in pain as she released the dagger, which Sasuke barely caught before it fell on Hinata. As he did, he saw the many cuts on her body, blood still sluggishly flowing from them. The cuts around her eyes worried him the most. Had he been wrong…?

_Whack!_ Sasuke was thrown across the room and hit the wall hard enough to shake all the weapons hanging there. The woman grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back farther, cutting off his air supply. Looking him dead in the eye, she laughed.

"You're a really stupid boy. You won't save your little girlfriend over there and you won't even be able to save yourself."

"Wh-Why a-are—" Sasuke choked out, his mind racing to think of a way out of this.

"Why am I doing this? Well, it's not for her eyes…though they are lovely. And so are yours…the Sharingan is a lovely trait. But, I suppose since you're going to die, I might as well tell you. We, just me now, are just supposed to kill her. Paid when the job's done."

"Who?" Sasuke spat out.

"Some guy with eyes like hers. Her father—"

Sasuke kicked at her abdomen. Hard. She fell to the ground. Without wasting a moment, he pulled out a kunai and lodged into her heart just as she stabbed a needle dripping with some liquid into his arm.

Sasuke slipped to the floor. He felt the poison burning up through his arm. But, he didn't have time to try and get it out. He felt the cave shake. Cursing his luck, Sasuke struggled to his feet and got over to the table where Hinata was. Glancing around for a key, Sasuke forced chakra into the chain links, shattered the metal. A dizzy spell took him, his vision graying. A piece of the ceiling barely missed him and Hinata.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. Thickly, he said, "Hinata, wake up. We've got to go."

Blearily, she opened her lavender eyes. She opened her mouth to ask a question, to ask many questions as she took in where they were, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her off the table. She followed him as they ran out of the room onto the path. Sasuke turned to go to the left, only to come to a dead end. Of course. The whole place was falling apart and they were stuck in an illusion. Hinata went to the right and found that it too was a dead end.

The earth around them groaned. Sasuke dug his shoulder into the seemingly impermeable wall, reminding himself that it was only an illusion. But, he was so tired…he just wanted to go to sleep and sleep and never have to wake up…

Luckily at that moment, the poison lit his blood on fire. It was a passing shock, but it kept Sasuke from falling under the illusion's spell. He saw Hinata leaning heavily against the wall, her eyes closing rapidly. Sasuke moved as fast as he could to her, grabbing her. The illusion took hold then, sleepiness taking them. The earth roared.

Hinata saw Sasuke starting to fall. She pulled his face to her level and pressed her lips roughly to his, biting down on his bottom lip. The metallic taste of blood filled both of their mouths. Sasuke cupped the back of her neck in his hand, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, everything focused. Hinata saw the illusion give way and pulled away from Sasuke, pulling him to the left. He held onto her tight, afraid to let go. Somehow, they steered through the falling earth out of the labyrinth. They collapsed onto the mud outside of the cave, rain falling steadily.

Hinata stood up after a moment, realizing all the dangers. "Sasuke, w-we've got to get out of the r-rain."

Weakly, Sasuke tried to push himself up. Hinata saw his weakness and helped him. They managed to both be standing, Sasuke leaning heavily on Hinata.

"W-Why—What happened?"

Through the shaking that was going through his whole body, he managed to say, "Poison."

Without warning, Sasuke collapsed. Hinata's knees buckled under his weight, but she knew she couldn't fall to the ground. Her brain kicked into overdrive. Sasuke was poisoned. They were somewhere in Rain Country. She didn't know where. She also didn't know where Sakura or Naruto were. This was bad.

Tears started to mix with the rain. She couldn't do this. She was so weak. And now, she had someone depending on her. Sasuke's life was in her hands. But, she'd fail because she was weak and he'd die and then she'd die and eventually someone would find their corpses and laugh at the stupidity of the man to trust his life to such a weak little girl—

No. It would not do to think like that. Hinata had to get a grip on herself. Breathing deeply, Hinata activated her Byakugan. Everything was grainy, but she was able to see the main road for a second. Then, her Byakugan left her. Very odd. That had never happened before. Sighing, she put it from her mind and started off in that direction. After what might have been half an hour, or two hours, or even three hours, Hinata reached the road.

Carefully, she placed Sasuke under the little lean-to that had been put next to the road for just that purpose. Travelers stuck in the storm in the middle of a journey. She examined Sasuke through grainy vision. After a while, she found the entry hole of the poison. She didn't recognize the hole that the needle made. Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of antidote. It worked completely on most minor poisons and delayed death on more complex poisons. She opened Sasuke's mouth and gave him nearly all of the small bottle. She had more…somewhere. She couldn't remember what it was called or where it was…

Tired, Hinata curled up at Sasuke's side, providing both of them with a little warmth.

* * *

**AN: **There…that's 2, 778 words. That should be sufficient for a while. Right? Probably not. I'll try and update again this week. It's spring break. Yeah! Ugh…it's late. I'm tired. I'm probably going to post this tomorrow…It's 10:30ish on April 13…Review if so inclined.


	13. Still Be Searching

**_Still Be Searching_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**AN:** I'm very, very sorry. I lost my mind this year. I think I mostly got it back and I just feel so horrible for not writing anything new. I really like this story too. Anyways, here's the chapter. A very special shout out to Sagesther for reminding me. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

"We've got to go after them!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade glared at him and pushed him back down into the chair. "No, you two need to stay here. You're injured—"

"We need to go help them!" Sakura cried.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You won't listen to me. We've got the best out there."

"They won't find them, granny Tsunade!"

"We know where they are!"

"I'll let you two go on one condition."

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

Tsunade beckoned Kakashi forward. "He goes with you."

"Let's go," they replied without hesitation.

Tsunade grabbed Kakashi's arm and whispered, "Bring Hinata and Sasuke back. Alive."

Kakashi nodded. "You know I will."

_You had better._

-

It was raining hard. There were not that many travelers on the roads. It was eerily still. There was no sound other than the pounding of rain and the occasional rumble of thunder. Everyone and thing hid their faces and turned away from the storm grey clouds. They wanted to be heroes, but they didn't realize they just needed to step outside.

By the side of an empty road, beneath a little lean-to which was a glorified title for something that was little more than four poles in the ground and a roof, lay two teenagers. A pale boy with black hair and a pale girl with indigo hair were lying there in apparent sleep. They looked the part of a happy couple who'd gone out for a hike on the wrong day. They'd fallen asleep together, since his arm was protectively cradling her, her head on his chest. Who would want to disturb them?

That could not be further from the real story.

The girl was Hinata Hyuuga. She had been kidnapped during a mission by three hired assassins. Sasuke Uchiha had been her partner and had gone after her instead of completing the mission. A dangerous move, but the right one. Sasuke had been told by one of the assassins that they'd been hired by Hinata's father. He managed to save her. Together, they had gotten out of the cave, past all the illusions. Then, Sasuke had collapsed, so Hinata had carried him to this lean-to where they could rest.

They were not sleeping exactly. They were poisoned. Sasuke had been jabbed by the woman assassin with a quick moving, simple poison. Hinata had given him all of the antidote she had. Hinata had been poisoned with a much slower moving, more complex poison.

Would Sasuke wake up? Had he been given the antidote too late? Would he be able to save Hinata again?

Would either of them wake up from the death-like sleep?

-

"Come on! Hurry up!" Sakura said like a mantra. "Keep up!"

Kakashi stopped. "Sakura, Naruto, you two have to slow down or all the healing will be undone."

Naruto rubbed his shoulder. "We need to go! They can't die!"

"I'm not going to let them die, Naruto, however, we need to slow down."

"We can't!" Sakura cried, her voice rising two octaves. "We can't! We can't! Oh god, this is all my fault! I should never have let Sasuke go off on his own, oh god—"

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's shoulders and stared her straight in the eye. "Sakura Haruno. Relax. It is not your fault. You did what Sasuke told you to. He can take care of himself."

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. "They're not dead. We'll get to them."

-

Sasuke was running, looking for something. What was it? Why couldn't he remember?

It was a long, dimly lit hallway—or was it a cave? It didn't matter, he supposed. It was a little discrepancy. It just would be nice to know. So he could think of how to get out. It was always important to know how to get out. Never want to be stuck in a place where you don't have at least two exits, preferably more. You didn't want to get ambushed or trapped. No, Sasuke did not like getting trapped. Hence why he didn't get close to people.

Anyways, what was he looking for? He pushed open the door, seeing no other options. The room was poorly lit too, but what he saw chilled him. It was that long haired shinobi. She was standing over a limp form, red blood on her hands. When she saw him, she laughed cruelly. She had killed Hinata.

Sasuke sat bolt upright. He looked around, trying to comprehend. He was in a badly made shelter off of a road. It was raining. The rain looked silver. How had he gotten there? Last thing he had been doing was…

His eyes darted down to his side. Hinata was there. She was alive. She must have brought him here. He had passed out from poison. Clutched in her hand was an empty bottle. She must have been looking for more…did she…?

"Hinata, Hinata, wake up," Sasuke said, touching her shoulder.

She didn't respond. "Hinata?"

"You need to wake up. Come on, Hinata."

Sasuke searched through the backpack. They still had the scroll after that nightmare. He spotted what looked like more of the antidote. He propped up her head and poured it in to her mouth. She didn't respond.

"Hinata, please, wake up."

"Wake up."

She wasn't waking up. She was still breathing and he found a light pulse. She was fighter. She wouldn't die…would she? No, no, he could not think about that. She would be fine. He just needed to get help. Getting help was a good plan. He imagined he was somewhere in Rain Country. They couldn't be far from the border. He just had to make it back over the border and then he could signal the Anbu or another shinobi or someone to help. He could do that. He had to do it quickly or else. He didn't want to think about the 'or else' because he might already be too late. He had to try.

He swung the backpack on to his shoulders and carefully picked up Hinata. _You really do like her._

-

"Here's where we fought the three shinobis," Sakura said, looking around. She pointed up. "That's where Naruto and I were. Hinata and Sasuke were below us, here," she pointed to where they stood.

Kakashi looked around. "This is a horrible place to fight. They were able to separate you four too easily."

"Can we go looking for them now? Have we wasted enough time?" Naruto asked coldly, ripping a leaf into shreds.

"Sakura, what direction did you see Sasuke go towards?"

"I think…that way."

"His footprints lead that way."

"Let's go!"

Sakura hesitated. She looked around, her memories of what had happened coming in sharp. Feeling tears come to her eyes, she whispered, "Are we too late?"

-

Sasuke felt very, very tired. His strength had been drained out of him by little holes placed in his skin by sharp silver needles held by shinobis with auburn hair. His muscles had been dug out of him by silver handled spoons. The wires in his brain had been ripped out and plugged in all wrong. Nails had been placed in his feet, making it hard to move forward. It would be so much easier just to fall.

Sasuke leaned against a tree for a moment, collecting himself. He couldn't fail. He glanced at Hinata's pale face. He couldn't fail her.

He started walking again, hoping he was going in the right direction.

-

"What is this place?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi checked the man for a pulse. He had none. "It was their hideout, I'm guessing. They took Hinata back here. Sasuke followed. This man challenged him."

"Sasuke won," Naruto said, looking at the ruins.

"Sasuke must have gone in to get Hinata and once he did, the cave started to collapse. It looks like he and she got out all right."

Sakura knelt to look at the footprints. "It looks like Sasuke—"

"He fell or collapsed." In response to Sakura's worried face, Kakashi continued. "Hinata half carried, half dragged him."

"She wouldn't have done that if he was dead," Naruto finished. "Let's go find them."

-

It started to rain harder. Hinata started to shake violently. He didn't know if it was from the cold or from the poison. He hoped it was from the cold, but feared it was from the poison that was burning through her veins, lighting her on fire so she would burn out. He tried to feel her forehead, see if she was running a fever, but she felt ice cold from the rain. He didn't notice that he too was shaking.

He concentrated on steps. One. Two. He made it all the way to one hundred and seventy eight before he stumbled and lost count. He didn't drop her when he tripped over his own feet, which was all he was really worried about. She had shifted during the stumble, so he could feel every one of her breaths on his cheek. It reassured him. It reminded him why he had to keep moving and couldn't stop to take a nap at the side of the road.

There was no one on the road. Not a single soul.

-

"It looks like they lay down here," Kakashi said, trying to distinguish imprints in the mud.

Naruto shrugged. "It's sort of dry here. Dobe…"

"Kakashi! Naruto!" Sakura cried, her voice getting high.

"What is it?" they asked together.

She swallowed and held up a little glass bottle. "Poison antidote."

-

If anyone had chosen to look out their window, they might have seen a young man carrying a woman on his back. He didn't look well; he staggered and stumbled, but somehow stayed upright. He didn't notice the branches that scratched him. The young woman was unconscious and looked like death. All the color seemed to be drained from her.

If someone had moved closer, journeyed out into the rain to see why this couple was moving so desperately through a storm, they might have seen the wild look in the man's eyes as he pleaded for the woman's life.

-

"He's carrying her."

"She's poisoned, Hinata's been poisoned."

"Snap out of it, Naruto! We've got to go get Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan and we'll save them."

-

_Please, Hinata, wake up. Don't die. _

-

"He passed by here not too long ago!"

"He's alive!"

-

_I don't want you to die. Wake up. Please. I can't deal with it if you die._

-

"There he is—SASUKE!"

"Sasuke! Oh my god…are you okay—"

"Is Hinata—"

"I've got a pulse, we've got to hurry—"

"Come on, Sasuke—"

"Sasuke!"

-

_I think I love you and if you die then I can't tell you so you have to stay alive please please stay alive don't die I know it's my fault but please don't die I think I love you

* * *

_

**AN:** I think my writing style changed a little........sorry. Thanks for reading! Any inconsistancies or anything, tell me I'll go back and fix it.


	14. Who Would Believe

_**Who Would Believe**_

**Disclaimer: **No, really, I still don't own anything.

**AN: **Wow, I am so, so, so, so SORRY! I just don't know where my head's been. I just…totally forgot I had this story here and it's been so long, I know. I'm so stupid sometimes. You all have permission to charge after me with pitchforks and fire and an angry Sasuke. I just got caught up with life, you know how it is. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he was very confused. The last that he remembered he was walking through the falling rain, the darkened evening, cold to his bones. Now, he was lying down, warm and dry, in what looked like a hospital. Konoha's hospital, from the looks of it.

Confused and panicked, Sasuke got out of bed, ignoring the twinge of protest from his sore muscles and bruises. Where was Hinata? That was all that mattered at the moment. He had to find her. He wasn't going to lose her again.

—

Neji sat in the cell, trying to think of something other than where he was. But, he couldn't escape the truth that he had failed Hinata. By now, she was most likely dead, according to Hiashi's plan. There was nothing he could do. There was no way out of this, no way to prove anything.

He had failed Hinata, his cousin. No, she felt like more than just a cousin. Too many people would toss away their relations, choosing only to focus on the most immediate family. She was almost his little sister. He wanted to protect her completely, but he had failed. There was no point for him now. Nothing was worse than a superfluous shinobi.

He should worry about Hanabi, Neji thought to himself. But, he couldn't work up the energy to do that. Hanabi was smart and strong, though so much more innocent and naïve than her older sister. Still, Hanabi would survive. She wouldn't fall apart, wouldn't crumble into pieces. She knew which battles to fight and which to abandon. Hinata didn't know that. She picked battles she could never win and often got hurt because of it. Neji had pointed that out to her one day and her reply had been: "I don't fight because I'll win. I fight because it's the right thing to do."

Neji hadn't been able to understand what she meant, for he was only seven at the time. But Hinata, barely six at the time, had said that statement that he didn't understand until twelve years later, as he sat in jail, pondering what life would be now. Maybe if he had been able to understand sooner, when he was younger, maybe then he wouldn't have made all those mistakes. Maybe he would have gotten it right and then this situation wouldn't exist. However, this situation was real, his life was real, the state of affairs was real. He couldn't get over that.

What now? Would there even be a now? He had attempted to kill the head of the Hyuga House, a well respected family deeply engrain in Konoha's very being. Hiashi could easily get rid of Neji. Would that be his fate? For too long, he had judged his fate foretold, something permanent and unable to be changed.

The door opened and someone walked down the hall of cells. Neji judged it to be around midnight, maybe one in the morning. Who would be coming to visit the prisoners at this hour? And not accompanied by a guard?

When he looked up at the footstep passing by his cell, he saw Tenten standing there, arms crossed, looking angry, worried, sad, and tired.

She took a deep breath before talking in a voice barely above a whisper. "How would you feel if I had spent the evening with you and then kissed you goodbye, everything the same as normal, but later that night, you get a call that the ANBU have to come and arrest a very dangerous individual. When you arrive, you find out that the 'very dangerous individual' is me and you're expect to arrest me under crimes of attempted murder of my uncle."

"Tenten—"

"How could you do that? Neji, I know you're unhappy with the branch system but—"

"It's not that! Please, Tenten, let me explain."

She looked down at the floor. "I can't come into the cell with you. I already asked."

Tenten sat down outside the cell, staring at the floor still. Neji moved as close as he could to the door.

"He…he was making plans to hire assassins to kill Hinata."

Tenten showed no surprise. "Still, why kill him? Why not take the—"

"There is no evidence other than what I've heard. He's highly intelligent. He knows exactly how to do this without raising suspicion. I just…overheard him. But, it's too late now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's already dead."

Tenten shook her head slowly. "No, she's not."

"Don't lie to me—"

"Why would I lie about that?" Tenten reached through the bars and took his hand, smiling a small smile. "Hinata's still alive."

"She is?"

"Yes, she is. So, that's one problem down. The next is how to get you out of here."

"You won't be able to prove me innocent."

Tenten grinned. "I never said we were going to do it legally."

—

Sasuke had nearly made it to the door before his legs decided that they didn't feel like walking. He caught himself against the wall. He concentrated on breathing, willing himself not to fall. He wasn't going to fall. He had a mission.

The door opened, causing Sasuke to jump back, his muscle instantly putting him into a defensive position, though they ached at the movement. He watched the door carefully; unsure of what was going to happen next.

Sakura poked her head in and looked around, gasping when she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke! You're awake!"

She dashed over and hugged him before he could even consider dodging her. Naruto and Kakashi edged into the room. By the time Sakura had released him, Kakashi and Naruto had his arms in hand and had pulled him over to the bed, sitting him down. Sasuke attempted to stand up, only to be tugged back down.

"Sasuke, you need to—"

"I need to see Hinata. Where is she?"

The only one who didn't seem surprised at the statement was Kakashi. "If you see her, then will you rest?"

"I have been resting…what day is it?"

"Thursday morning," Naruto answered. "We got back here around midnight last night."

"The deal still stands. Take it or leave it."

Sasuke thought for a moment and then nodded. He stood up quickly. "Let's go. Now."

Kakashi gave Sakura a look that shut down her protests. He took Sasuke's arm and led him out of the room, Sakura and Naruto following behind.

—

Hiashi sat at his desk. The note on his desk stared mockingly up at him.

_Hinata. Severely injured. Poison. Marks of surgery for eye removal. Will survive. _

His plan, the assassins, had failed him. Still, he was not connected in any way. That was the only bright side. He would have to put together a whole new plan and it would be harder to put anything into action now.

—

Tsunade stood by Hinata's bed when Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura entered. Hinata sat up in bed, looking up at Tsunade. Both sets of eyes darted to the door.

Kakashi tensed, holding up Sasuke now. Sasuke seemed to have almost collapsed from relief. Hinata was smiling at him. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation passing between the two of them that no one else in the room could comprehend.

Sasuke was helped into a chair next to Hinata. Sakura noticed the look he was giving Hinata. Adoring.

Tsunade broke the silence. "I know it's soon and both of you have only just started healing, but things have happened in Konoha that you have to be made aware of."

—

Kakashi was trying hard not to laugh as he escorted Hinata and Sasuke out of the hospital. Sakura and Naruto followed in stunned silence, unable to understand what had happened.

After Tsunade had told them about Neji's imprisonment, Hinata had jumped up and said that she had to go see him immediately. Sasuke, of course, wouldn't let Hinata out of his sight and said he would go with her. Tsunade had refused. The best shouting match then took place between Tsunade and Hinata, of all people, the shock value of which had most likely led to the victory.

As Hinata and Sasuke stood impatiently in the hall waiting, Tsunade had taken Kakashi aside and told him to watch both of them carefully, because she wasn't convinced they were as well as they said they were. Additionally, she wanted to get to the root of the assassins, in case there would be another attack.

Neither Hinata nor Sasuke noticed all the looks and whispering that was following them. Hinata was leaning mostly against him, holding his hand tightly. Both of them should be resting, but after the showdown, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura weren't going to argue the case.

Tenten darted across the street and stopped dead as she saw Hinata. She ran towards them.

"Hinata, please, you have to come with me right now, it's really—"

"We're going to see Neji—"

"Hinata, please come with me first. Do this for me?"

Kakashi looked to Hinata, as did everyone else. Finally, she nodded. "But, Tenten, they're going to…"

"I know." She smiled. "Let's go."

Tenten led them to her house. The only thing out of the ordinary was that she looked up and down the street before pulling keys out of her shirt and opening the door. Kakashi was watching carefully, unsure because something seemed off. Tenten looked nervous and jumpy.

She led them over to a closed door, but paused before opening the door. She kept her back to them. "Tsunade told you what's happened with Neji and your father, right?"

"Yes, Tenten-kun, what's going on?" Hinata asked. She was worried now about Tenten.

"Okay," Tenten whispered. She opened the door and walked into the room. "Come in."

Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi all tried to walk through the narrow doorway together. Somehow, they all made it in. Sakura followed before Naruto could.

Hinata gasped, tightening her grip on Sasuke's hand. "Neji-nii-san!"

She rushed over to hug him tightly. He still looked haggard, but was cleaned up. He helped Hinata sit down, clasped Sasuke's hand. He knew that Sasuke had saved Hinata's life and couldn't thank him in words yet.

Hinata and Sasuke sat on one of the couches with Kakashi next to Sasuke, watching him carefully. Sakura and Naruto sat in the two arm chairs and Neji on the loveseat across from Hinata. Tenten was hovering around nervously, looking exhausted and worried. Neji tenderly took her hand and pulled her to sit next to him.

"Neji-nii-san, please…explain."

"Tsunade-sama told us you were imprisoned," Sakura put in.

"That's because, for all intents and purposes, I am still imprisoned," Neji replied. "Doppelganger."

"But…how?"

Neji ran his thumb over Tenten's knuckles. "Tenten helped me break out. It was all her plan."

"Neji, they told me that you tried to kill Father. What's—"

"Hinata-sama, I heard Hiashi-sama contact three assassins."

"You don't mean…" Kakashi trailed off.

Neji nodded. "I have reason to believe that he is attempting to kill you, Hinata-sama. Forgive me for not doing better to protect you."

Hinata shook her head. "You did…more than you should have. Neji-nii-san, I don't want to believe you. Is there another way?"

Neji paused. He didn't know what to say, to reassure or to say the truth. Tenten saved him. "We're going to figure this out together."

Neji smiled at Tenten. Something had happened to the two of them that had melted the distance Neji usually preserved between them. Sasuke watched Hinata, noticing how her hand sought his out, the two of them seeming to match perfectly. He had to tell her…

* * *

**AN: **I'm going to get this story finished by the time I start school very soon. Okay, sorry about the delay. But, I found all my old note sheets for this story, so I should stay on track now.

* * *

**Now, because I feel like I'm such a horrible author, I'm going to do shout outs: **

izzybell117, Pinky Bulma, Sk8rmuzic, Kira Acumichi, Aquacharm, cloudwatcher-SL, sagesther, Sephiria Chronos, Kurumi-chan, onlyluna, AngieXRosyX, music-rox12, Kuroi-Sannaichi, Lilypipo, Miyu loves Sasuke, ImCutePoison, Akatsuki-Fan389, Crystal - Itachi's Gil, and nwyd, thank you all!


	15. Seeing Her

_**Seeing Her**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but the plot.

**AN: **About that whole 'I'm going to update soon'….I'M SO SORRY. I forgot. I'm leaving for college near the end of the week and realized that I need to finish this story up. Nearly five years is MUCH too long to leave this story hanging. So, enjoy the chapter and don't hate me too much please.

* * *

The plan had been put into action. If they had success, Neji would be freed of all charges and Hiashi would be put on trial for his crimes. It all had to be done just right or else everything could unravel in a single moment. Hinata didn't want anyone else to die.

Neji had decided that things would be set into a motion in a week. They would have enough time to gather information, find supplies, organize things. What he didn't say was that it would give Hinata and Sasuke some more time to recover. Neither of them looked up to a real battle yet, but both vehemently swore they were ready.

It had been decided that Hinata should not return home. There was no telling how Hiashi would react to her survival. No one wanted to have Hinata unprotected in that house. Neji, predictably, was very against the thought, as was Sasuke. Naruto, of course, chimed in loudly immediately after Sasuke had voiced his opinion, trying to sound more concerned for Hinata. Sakura had merely rolled her eyes and punched Naruto, effectively shutting him up.

"Well, then where's Hinata-chan going to be staying?" Naruto asked.

"Here," Neji said just as Sasuke said, "With me."

Neji's eyes flashed over to Sasuke's. "No."

"And why not?" Sasuke sat up straighter, meeting Neji's glare without hesitation. Hinata tugged on Sasuke's hand surreptitiously, trying to tell him to calm down.

"Because it is not proper. She is the heir to the Hyuuga house!"

"I will keep her alive, but that's not what you're objecting to."

"Of course not!" Neji started to rise, but Tenten pulled him back down.

Sakura and Naruto watched the argument like a tennis match, heads moving from right to left and back.

"She will be safest with me," Sasuke said.

"Doubtful. I have been raised my whole life to protect the Main Branch."

"And what a great job you've done." Sarcasm was heavy in Sasuke's voice.

"What of the job you've done?" Neji was flushed, angry. "You got her and yourself captured! She nearly lost her life!"

"If I recall, Hiashi hired the assassins right under your nose!" Sasuke tried to stand up, but Hinata and Kakashi dragged him back down.

"Calm down!" Hinata cried, effectively shutting up both men.

"Hinata's right," Kakashi said. "There's no need to get so riled up. I'm sure we can solve this."

"Hinata should just come stay with Tenten and me," Neji crossed his arm, obviously still angry. "There are two of us here, neither of us are injured, and we both are part of the ANBU."

"Tenten's already harboring a fugitive," Sasuke pointed out. "It won't be long until they figure out that there's a doppelganger and come to check your girlfriend's house. On the other hand, Hinata and I are barely linked together so no one would expect anything and I have spent years surviving in hostile environments. I will protect her."

Kakashi held up a hand. "Now boys, please. We all want to keep Hinata alive—"

"Hinata-sama can't stay alone with a man!" Neji protested, cutting across Kakashi.

Hinata blushed crimson. "Neji-nii-san! You can't think…"

"It doesn't matter what I think, but what your future husband thinks if this gets out." Neji shook his head. "It is the truth, Hinata-sama. People will jump to conclusions."

"Better that she is alive and people jump to conclusions than—"

"Sasuke, enough." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He stood up and paced. "As I've said before, we all want to keep Hinata alive, so let's work together. Both of you have good points: there is power in numbers, but this will probably be the first place the ANBU check when they figure out about the doppelganger, Neji. So, perhaps you and Tenten should think of some back up plan for the week. And Sasuke, it is true that most people haven't associated you with Hinata yet, but as Neji pointed out, you're not fully recovered yet."

"Yes, I am," Sasuke said stubbornly. He was silenced by a one eyed look from Kakashi.

"I have a proposition that will satisfy everyone. Sakura?" He turned to look questioningly at her, seeing if she got where he was going.

It took her a second, but then Sakura exclaimed, "Oh! Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun will stay with me! That way, there are two ninjas and I'll be there as chaperone!"

"Does that work?" Kakashi asked Neji, already knowing that Sasuke would accept that. It was the only way he could guard Hinata.

Neji mulled it over for a minute, trying to find a problem with the plan, but apparently failing. "All right. But, I need to be kept in the loop. If anything happens, Tenten and I need to be informed as soon as possible. And…" Neji fixed his eyes on Sasuke. "You are not to lay a finger on my cousin, understand?"

"Neji!" Hinata blushed deeper, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't know what you want, but you're not pulling Hinata-sama into it," Neji said sternly.

"I won't do anything that Hinata does not want," Sasuke spat back. "Are we done here?"

Neji grudgingly nodded. Kakashi clapped his hands. "All right. Let's do this."

:-:-:-:

Everything was going according to plan. They still lacked the papers that truly incriminated Hiashi, but all of the prep work was done perfectly. Everything was set to happen on the next day, the seventh day.

Hinata and Sasuke had barely spoken, even though they were staying in Sakura's tiny apartment. Every time they bumped into each other, Sakura managed to appear within two seconds, asking some question or another.

It was late, but Hinata couldn't seem to fall asleep. She got up quietly, not wanting to wake Sakura up. She and Sakura were sharing a room while Sasuke slept on the couch. She slipped out of the room and down the hall, rather literally walked into Sasuke.

He caught her, wrapping an arm around her. He placed a finger to his lips and led her into the living room. Once they were there, he released her.

"Hello." He smiled slightly, sitting down on the couch.

"Hello," Hinata repeated shyly.

"Every time I've tried to talk to you, Sakura's been around."

"You've been trying to talk t-to me?" Hinata looked up from underneath her bangs at him.

"Yeah. I…" Sasuke faltered, looking away from her expectant eyes. How did he explain any of his feelings? He had worked it all out in his head, but now it all sounded stupid. He was not good with emotions. He seemed to be getting tongue tied all the time with Hinata. He'd never meant for it to get this far.

"Sasuke?" She cocked her head to the side, curious.

"Hinata…I…"

Sasuke swallowed, eyes darting to the ground, then up at Hinata again. Then, without a thought, he leaned in and kissed Hinata.

He pulled back abruptly, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry!"

He walked quickly into the kitchen. He splashed water on his face, unable to get his lips to stop tingling, trying to get a grip on himself. He wanted to go back out there and do it. But, as Neji had hinted, he wasn't good for her. Still, she was the only one…

Hinata put her fingers to her lips, surprised. She stood up and went over to the doorframe, watching him. He was breathtaking, with his hair falling into his face, half bent over the sink, water dripping off of him. How could he want her?

"Sasuke?" she asked tentatively, quietly.

Sasuke turned around. He looked at her, then glanced away. He gripped the counter tightly. "Hinata, I-I'm sorry. That was uncalled—"

"It wasn't. Sasuke…" Hinata looked at her hands. "Don't apologize."

He walked forward, then carefully pulled her into a hug. He didn't say anything, just held her. Hinata couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. She held onto his shirt when he let got, turning away.

"Sasuke, don't…"

"I won't hurt you, Hinata."

He gently pried her fingers off his shirt and went into the living room. Hinata leaned against the doorframe, looking up at the ceiling and willing herself not to cry.

Sasuke covered his face with his hands. He didn't know what he was doing. He was trying to do what was best for Hinata, but he didn't want to let her go. He cared for her too much. No, the word 'care' wasn't strong enough. Undoubtedly and irreversibly, he'd fallen in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

:-:-:-:

The plan was simple. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten would enter the complex from the front, hopefully distracting Hiashi. At least, he would go to 'greet' Hinata. Hinata's job was to lure him into a discussion that would take at least seven minutes. Sakura and Tenten were going with her as guards.

While the girls were distracting Hiashi, the boys would secure the information. Sasuke and Neji would break into Hiashi's study and procure the documents. Kakashi and Naruto were in charge of getting rid of the ANBU guards surrounding the complex. Sasuke and Neji had seven minutes once the girls entered the complex to get from outside the walls into the study, pick the lock on the drawer and find the right papers, and get back out of the walls. After seven minutes, Kakashi wasn't sure if he and Naruto could continue to hold the ten ANBU soldiers. After seven minutes, Sakura and Tenten had to get Hinata out of there, Hanabi also if they could manage it.

There were so many holes in the plan. Hiashi might have destroyed the documents. There might be more ANBU. The ANBU might incapacitate Kakashi and Naruto before seven minutes were up. Hiashi might not leave his study. Hinata might be attacked. Neji might be captured.

If things went poorly, Neji would most likely be executed. Sasuke would also be executed, because very few people trusted him after all this time. Kakashi and Naruto could be exiled. Hinata and Hanabi might be murdered by their father.

But, it was the only plan that they had. Their chance of success was slim, but it was better than nothing.

Sakura cornered Sasuke in the kitchen before they left. Hinata was getting ready for the battle.

"Sasuke, I've got one question." Sakura took a deep breath. "Do you think…if I had come with you that night…that maybe we might have had a chance?"

That question was completely out of the blue. Did he tell the truth or did he lie? If he lied, she might feel a little better, but it might give her false hope. But, if he told her the truth, it would hurt her. Inexplicably, Hinata's face popped up and he knew the answer.

"No, Sakura."

Sakura smiled even though there were tears in her eyes. The truth hurt. "Thank you, Sasuke. I…needed to hear that. And look, if I can find love, so can you. Don't push it away anymore."

She held her head high, quickly wiping her eyes as she knocked on the bedroom door. "Hinata, it's time to go."

In what seemed like no time at all, they'd all separated into their groups. The boys stood on top of the back wall. Neji had his eyes fixed on the front door where the girls stood.

"They've knocked…waiting…waiting," Neji murmured, tense. "And…they're in. Let's go!"

The boys jumped over the back wall. Neji and Sasuke immediately went to the building, dodging the traps, slipping in easily. Kakashi and Naruto covered Neji and Sasuke's backs, waiting for the ANBU, who never came. That was the first sign that something had gone wrong, but Neji and Sasuke were already inside and stealthily making their way to Hiashi's study.

Naruto looked to Kakashi. "What does this mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi raised his headband, using his Sharingan eye to take in the surroundings. "We made a miscalculation."

Meanwhile, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were greeted by Hanabi, who looked pale and shaken.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked, concerned. She took a few steps forward.

Hanabi's eyes got wider and she shook her head. But, it was too late. Hinata heard a muffled scream and turned around, but then the world went black.

Neji and Sasuke encountered absolutely no problems as they made it into the study. Neji used his Byakugan to search the drawers.

"Sasuke, how much time do we have?"

"Four minutes and fifty seven seconds."

"Found it!"

Sasuke quickly came over and started picking the lock. Then the door flew open and Neji and Sasuke jumped. Neither of them had heard anyone. Now they were caught red handed.

Hiashi stood in the doorway, a kunai held to Hinata's neck. His expression was mild, his voice conversational. "Hello boys. What are you looking for?"

"Uncle, you can't do this," Neji said, starting to take a step forward. He froze when Hiashi pressed the kunai harder against Hinata's neck.

"Be careful. You were almost executed before, nephew. I doubt the council will be so nice the second time. As for you, Uchiha boy, you will not be shown any leniency, not when I tell them that you killed my daughter."

Sasuke couldn't even manage to say anything. His heart had stopped beating at the sight of Hinata.

Hiashi laughed softly. "I knew you'd come back, Neji. I just didn't think you'd bring so many of your friends. They'll all share your fate as co-conspirators. All this over such a worthless girl."

"I'm not worthless," Hinata said, speaking for the first time since she'd regained consciousness.

"Woman should be seen, not heard." Hiashi tightened his grip on his daughter, making her gasp in pain. "You are worthless. That's why I have to get rid of you. Don't move an inch, Uchiha, or I will kill her."

"You…you're going to kill her one way or another, so," Sasuke grinned recklessly, knowing that this was a huge gamble. "Let's make it interesting."

Neji's eyes widened as he turned to stare at Sasuke, silently asking what he was planning. Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on Hinata, praying that she knew what he was thinking. If she could manage to knock his knees out from under him so Hiashi staggered, Sasuke might get a good angle, enough that he could hit him.

"Brave words. I commend you, but you really don't understand. This is so much bigger than you could possibly imagine."

"Now!" Sasuke yelled, withdrawing a handful of shuriken.

Hiashi spun, putting Hinata in front of him a shield, like Sasuke had expected. He saw Hinata go to trip him, but instead of that, she somehow managed to free herself. When Sasuke saw Hiashi collapse, he figured it out. Hinata had been surreptitiously blocking certain chakra points while all eyes had been on Sasuke and Neji.

As she moved across the room to Sasuke and Neji, Hiashi launched the kunai at her blind spot. Sasuke saw it and threw himself at her, blocking the kunai from hitting her. Instead, it embedded itself in his chest, three inches below his heart, just as the door was flung open again.

Hinata fell to her knees next to Sasuke, staring at horror at the knife. Then, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes, she was ready. She carefully pulled the knife out.

"You'll be fine, S-Sasuke. I p-promise."

In the background, Sasuke could vaguely hear an arrest going on, Hiashi yelling about something or the other, Neji arguing. But, that wasn't important. He watched Hinata place her hands over the wound and heal him.

"I…hope that worked," Hinata said, her chakra fading away. She didn't move her hands, just kept blinking back tears.

Sasuke shakily placed a hand over hers. "Y-You're perfect."

* * *

**AN:** There's just going to be next chapter, which will be the end! I'm sorry again for the delay.


	16. I Owe It All to My Girl's ExBoyfriend

**_I Owe It All to My Girl's ExBoyfriend_  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the plot.

**AN: **And this is the final chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to put up. But, thank you so much! All of you who have stuck with this story, bugged me to keep it going, and reviewed….thank you so much. You all have done so much and you're all wonderful!

* * *

Sasuke was a tad surprised to wake up. However, he did so, with a fair amount of pain. His chest burned, but it was not the worst injury he had ever had. He had had worse, much worse. The stabbing had been bad, he was aware of that, but he could feel the traces of a very good healing. He sat up and looked around the room. It was not his own or even one in the hospital. No, this room was neat and organized, things simple but expensive. He looked around and then spotted a familiar form curled up in the chair next to him, sound asleep.

Sasuke reached out and gently shook Hinata's arm. She woke up slowly, big eyes blinking a few times before they focused in on Sasuke. Then, she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt worse." Sasuke's voice was gentle. He was not precisely smiling, but there was something lighter and happier about his face. He kept his hand on Hinata's arm, a gentle reassuring presence. He was trying to reassure himself that this was real. He was alive and she was here by his side, like she was always meant to be right there. Hinata covered his hand with her own after a moment.

"Have you? How bad is the pain? I can try and do something about it now…I didn't want to do anything more while you were asleep."

"It's manageable, Hinata."

"I don't want it to be manageable…I'd rather you not be in pain." Hinata squeezed his hand gently.

Sasuke gave her a look saying that it was all fine, so she sighed but nodded, letting him know she was conceding. He squeezed her arm lightly. "So, what happened? I don't remember anything after you started healing."

"Well, just as you did that, Tsunade and some of her ANBU came into the room. They'd found out about Neji's doppelganger and were following him. Us. So, they were the ones who took out my father's guards, hence why it was so easy to get in and all that. So, Tsunade heard everything my father said…so, she knows now that Neji was telling the truth that something seemed wrong with my father. Then, they searched the grounds and found the documents…the proof they needed. He was only going to be imprisoned, but…but he killed himself."

"Hinata…"

"No, no, it's fine. He…he chose his end. He went mad after my mother's death and I guess it all just…got to be too much for him. I really can't blame him. And I'm all cried out. I honestly am. But, I'm not okay. I will be. But not now."

Sasuke nodded, gently rubbing calming circles into her palm, his hand falling from her forearm to holding her hand. He was silent, letting her speak.

Hinata took a few moments to collect her thoughts and then she plowed on. "You've been unconscious for four days now. Most of this happened on the first day, actually. My father didn't let it go to trial…but he knew what to expect. So, he stopped the proceedings. What we've found out since…he did not want me to succeed him as heir. He wanted my little sister. Neji found out all this and tried to stop my father. Everything got out of hand…but it's all been sorted out."

"Has it?" Sasuke looked up at Hinata, inquisitively.

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head, expression grim. "One last thing."

"And that is?"

"This."

Hinata leaned forward and kissed him. Sasuke was a little surprised, but he obligingly pulled her closer with a hand around the back of her neck, the other still holding onto hers. After a few moments or after an eternity, Hinata broke off the kiss. With a stern look to Sasuke, she scolded, "You do not take away my ability to make decision. You taught me that I have a voice and I should speak for myself. That I shouldn't let people make decisions for me. I'm capable of deciding whom I want to be with and so you ask me, you don't listen to my cousin! Do you understand?"

Sasuke smiled then. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I understand."

"Good." Hinata moved from the chair to the bed, tilting Sasuke's face up for another kiss.

:-:-:-:

The scandal took some time to sort out. However, in the end, the council decided that Hinata was to be named head of the Hyuuga household, as had been the plan. They all mourned Hiashi's death, but they kept their heads held high. Hinata managed to keep the house from falling to pieces, which was impressive to most, because most of Konoha wasn't too fond of the Hyuugas at the moment. She got the clan back into the good graces easily.

Sakura and Lee were married in spring and both were ridiculously happy with each other. No one had expected that, least of all Sakura herself, but once she let go of her old crush on Sasuke, she was able to really and truly appreciate just how spectacular Lee was. Lee, of course, loved her all the same and was just as devoted to her as he had been from day one.

Naruto eventually got over Hinata. It wasn't an easy thing to get over, because he had realized that he really had messed everything up. He had had a chance with a beautiful, wonderful, strong, intelligent woman and he had tossed it all away. He apologized countless times to her and she forgave him, but after so much, she could never be with him. So, he said he was better, he was over her and it and everything that had happened. However, there were moments when people could catch Naruto looking at Hinata almost longingly. But, that would pass after a few years.

Neji and Tenten finally decided to just get married. It had been too long in the works and Neji couldn't wait any longer. Tenten accepted happily.

After everything, Hinata and Sasuke had come to terms with their feelings towards each other. This time, after Hinata's little speech, Sasuke knew better than to let her slip through his grasp. He asked her to be his girlfriend, something she agreed with wholeheartedly.

Neither of them had been happier. After a year of dating, they were married in a quiet ceremony with friends and that was perfect for them, because they were in love.

And it was all thanks to Naruto breaking Hinata's heart.

* * *

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me_

* * *

**AN: **Again, thank you all for sticking with the story! 3


End file.
